


Depraved Consequences

by Alchemist301



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adventure, BDSM, Cruelty, F/M, Forced, Gangbang, Impregnation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemist301/pseuds/Alchemist301
Summary: Draenei mother with her son arrives in Stormwind to visit their uncle, how it goes is up to you to find out. Story will get darker and more rough as chapters progress.
Kudos: 3





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not for the faint-hearted people so you have been warned.

Stormwind, a very majestic city and the capital of the Alliance. High buildings and walls surround it. It looks like a true miracle and sight to be amazed by for the recently arrived draenei mother and her child. Elania had just got off the ship and now was looking around with amazement. She was standing in Stormwind's harbor with her boy Malen, holding his hand and urging him forward. "Come, let's go. We don't want to make uncle Falan wait for us too long!" Elania smiled and gently pulled her boy forward.

They had both arrived from Exodar. Elania was widow, her husband was brave warrior who got killed in the battle against the Legion in Broken Isles. She had overcame the grief few months ago and now tried to focus more on her happines and travel, most importantly on her 12 year old son, who was the only part of her husband left that she loved so much, and also her yet unborn child. Elania was mother to Malen, in addition she was pregnant. The child in her womb was her husbands, which was conceived in the night before he had departed for his final battle. Although draenei lifespan are much longer than human one, their pregnancy cycle are very similar. For humans those are 9 months, however for draenei it's a full year.

As Elania was moving up, her slightly bulged belly was pressing against her form fitting long dress. She was 6 months pregnant and her belly was proudly showing itself as she was making another step upwards with her hooves clicking on the stone stairs. ''Woah... we finally made it.'' She said while regaining her breath from the exhaustious climb. Her white dress had become slightly wet due to sweat, but the warm and peaceful wind breeeze touching her face and body made it all so much better.

Elania guided herself and her son to the nearby bench and sat down to relax and observe the sight. The sight was truly magical. From up here, she could easily see the huge harbor underneath her, how ships were arriving and departing, some fishing boats nearby on the coast, sun had recently ascended from the horizon and showed her gratitude, by radiating warmth and light.

Wind was pretty strong at times, which made sense, since she was near harbor and very high above water level, noticing the fact she pushed her chest more forward, letting the warmth breeze cool her hot flesh. Her white dress had V cut and shoulder straps. It gave her motherly breasts more space and didn't constrict them too much as full clothed chest would do.

Speaking of her breasts, she was well-endowed. The fact that she was mother and lactating due to pregnancy made her breasts more swollen. They were not gigantic, but would look pretty huge for human standards. At least her dress choice helped her enough to ease the friction, however it came with a downfall. Sight was pretty lewd and she wasn't the type of woman who would enjoy showing off her flesh to random strangers and that made her sometimes nervous and very uncomfortable when seeing people pass by and stare at her.

"Mom" her son interrupted her thoughts and returned her to reality. ''Oh.. what is it sweety?'' she asked while attempting to fix her posture, by inconspicuously consealing her swollen breasts even further in her dress. Thankfully her son was not a pervert and probably didn't even find her hand movement to be something of importance.

"Mom, we should visit uncle Falan, I haven't seen him in years!" Her son said with excitement in his voice. Elania smiled and touched her sons cheek. "Of course, that's why we are here'' she said and stood up from the bench giving her hand to her young son. "Let's move then" she smiled and they both proceeded to move further into the city.

Elania was average sized draenei. She wasn't fat or chubby, but her pregnancy and the fact that she had given birth already, had made her hips more wider and they looked quite womanly. She was 200 cm tall, with a light blue ocean colored skin and beautiful 2 horns that went to the back of her head.

Elania was 80 years old, which was still very young by draenei standards. She had absolutely no wrinkles on her face, her skin was very smooth. Draenei matured very differently from humans. Only thing that was similar was the childhood and puberty. Human children and draenei children matured very similarly. The biggest growth was from year 1 to year 18. In which they nearly reached their primary height and body parameters, however from that point, draenei growth practically stopped and didn't change for hundreds of years, while humans started to age rapidly. At age of 80, most humans would have already been dead, however for Draenei, it would be the absolute peak of their fertility. This is why it was very difficult to determine the age of grown draenei, because their looks wouldn't change a bit in timespan of 20-500 years.

Her son was very similar to human child, obviously that he was a draenei and just slightly taller than human children would be at his age of 12.

They kept walking for a while through the busy city that was Stormwind. Both were equally surprised and excited to see the different races and houses that this city provided. "Malen, sweety, look at that!" Elania excitedly pointed towards the great Cathedral of Stormwind. It was huge, her son's mouth stayed open as they went closer to it. As they approached the front of it they could just stare in the amazent. Few people passed by, some smirking, some smiling, thinking ''Heh... tourists...''.

Draenei were a tall race, but even in presence of this building, Elania felt very small. After admiring the huge church they continued their way to meet Falan.

"Goldshire... Goldshire..." Elania murmured under her nose, while having her son by her hand. Uncle Falan had told them to meet him at Goldshire, where exactly it was, she had no clue. It was first time she had visited Stormwind. Maybe a guard could help her out she thought and started looking for one.

As they both approached Trade District, there was life buzzing around. "Hold tight to me, I don't want to get you lost" Elania nervously chuckled and held her sons hand more firmly as she was diving into the mass.

Smells and noises filled her nose and ears. Several people were yelling out the products they wanted to sell, competing with other merchants nearby. Elania looked on the left side and saw bank, many gnomes and humans in suits, serving the clients on making new deposits or investments in their bank account with items or gold. When looking on right side, she saw huge amount of persons, lifting hands and showing papers, it had to be an auction house she thought.

As she was moving through the buzzing sound and the mass of people, some occasionally bumping into her, making her groan in annoyance, checking on her son every 2 seconds to see whether or not he was still fine and unharmed.

Just few moments later she found what she was looking for. Immediately she approach one of the city guards. ''Hey... sir." She shyly asked while standing next to the armored human. Guard seemed not see her or hear her. Noise was so loud, that it was understandable. Instead she changed tactic. Now gently tapping her hand on his plated shoulder. "Sir, I have a question!" she tried to shout now, while trying not to look intimidating. This time guard responded by removing his helmet and looking at the tall draenei female in front of him. "Yes Miss, what's wrong?" he responded, feeling slight blush entering his cheeks. He was average height human, standing at 180 cm, but seeing this tall, alien beauty in front of him, got him nervous. "Could you please tell me where the Goldshire is located? I have to meet a person there." She said now in very formal tone. Guard smiled, knowing that he can help in this matter. "Of course my lady, you need to exit the main gate of Stormwind and just follow the road. Goldshire is about 15 minutes by foot, you will run right into it" Guard said. Elania bowed respectively "Thank you sir for your help" she said and smiled to her son. "Let's go sweety, we have nearly reached uncle!". Her son jumped in excitement and they both started to move towards the Stormwind's gate.

Uncle Falan was very close family member, he had helped Elania to get over her sorrow with her fallen husband and he was very kind to her son Malen. Occasionally giving him gifts and playing games together when he was younger. Some time ago, Falan had moved to live next to Stormwind, he was experienced craftsman and Alliance could really use his skills of making armor and weapons.

Falan had invited Elania and her son to come and visit Stormwind, he could be their personal guide and to help them both relax and enjoy life, also helping to forget the pain off losing her husband. All he said was that he will meet them in Goldshire Inn on this specific day. Elania was very excited to meet him again.

They both had just went through the huge gates of Stormwind. It felt like country-side again. As they followed the road, several small farm houses and farms were visible on both sides of the road. Mostly she saw human farmers with occasional dwarf, that were doing gardening and growing vegetables. It looked very alive and friendly environment.

"Mom.. how long do we have to walk..." her son complained. Elania brushed sweat from her forehead and said "I think we have arrived" she said and pointed towards the few roofs that had appeared on the horizon. "Yes!" shouted Malen and started running towards the Goldshire. Elania smiled and shouted "Stop! Not so fast! Wait for me!" and started chasing her son, her white dress slightly messing with her hooves, which she fixed by taking the garb in her hand and slightly lifting it, showing of little bit of her light blue legs, while running.

"I won!" said Malen, while stopping in the middle of the village. And regaining his breath. Soon enough his mother reached him, inhaling and exhaling rapidly "Yes.. yes you won.." she said while trying to regain her breath. "Hey, no more running away like that, ok?" she said now in more serious tone. "This is not our homeland, we have to be careful what we do or where we go, do you understand that?" she asked him in firm tone. Malen narrowed his gaze to the dirt in front of his hooved feet. "Yes, I understand. Sorry mom..." he said now close to tearing up. Elania immediately felt guilt sprang inside her. "Aww.. baby.. it's alright, just be cautious, ok?" she said and hugged her son, pressing him gently against her bulged belly.

"Am I gonna have younger sister or brother?" her son happily asked, surprising his mother with the sudden question. "Oh!" she gasped and felt like errupting in happiness. "I would guess a sister" she smiled while caressing his hair, still holding him against her.

While she was holding her son, she had completely forgotten about her surroundings and just now noticed that few people were looking them with weird and questioning looks. Immediately she turned her head back at her son "I think we better go inside to your uncle" she said nervously, but with a smile and led her son towards the Inn door.

As she approached the door, she could already feel booze and noises coming out of it. She didn't like that at all, but there was no turning back. In the next moment she turned the knob and entered the Inn.

The sight stunned her. There was several people inside, some were sitting near the round tables, chatting and playing cards. Some were already drunk and flirting with females, which in response some done the same. She saw humans, dwarfs and few night elves. But not draenei, which made her worried.

Her arrival wasn't left unnoticed and some of the Inn clients were starting to stare at the draenei mother and her child with interest. Some had genuine curious stares, while few other were disrobing her with their eyes, which made her insides turn and she quickly averted her eyes from them.

Instead she took firm hold of her boys hand and went to the bartender, who looked to be a reasonably dressed dwarf male.

As she approached the bartender, who was busy at the moment cleaning the empty glasses with his back turned, in the moment she was trying to say a word, loud whistle ringed in her ears coming from the corner of the Inn, which startled her, she was afraid to even look at them. She thought that they were whistling at her. Instead she looked at her son, who was staring at the source of the sound with his eyes wide open. Now she had no choice but to look as well and she felt like blushing out of embarassment.

People in the bar were not whistling towards her, but the slim night elf lady who had climbed on the nearby table and started to undress herself. Just before she could turn her sons head away – night elf had already unclasped her bra and thrown it in the face of the nearby sitting dwarf. Her purple boobies for everyone to see. "Oh my gosh.." she gasped and immediately put her hands on the eyes of her child. "Malen, don't look at that!" she nervously said while turning him away from the sight and moving in front to obscure the view.

All the trouble had caught bartenders attention and he turned around to see lightly blushing draenei woman and her child that was forced to look right into the bartenders desk. Noticing what the fuzz was about and seeing the half naked dancing night elf, he smirked and then turned his attention to the draenei. "How can I help you miss?" bartender asked in a warm tone. "How about a drink or two? 1st one on the house" bartender smiled, but then his eyes narrowed down and he saw the small child next to her. "I suppose it's too late to say that this place is not really meant for children" dwarf bartender started to laugh, just deepening the embarassment that Elania was feeling.

"I... I'm.. here to visit a friend" she managed to stammer out, trying to hide her blushing face. Dwarf stared her down for a moment. Scanning her features and body, lewd smirk appeared on his face. "So... you must be on the expensive side, tell me. When you are done, how much will it cost if I wanted to go all the way?" Bartender said while rubbing his cheek as if truly thinking about the price range. Elania's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?!" she replied in very annoyed and offended tone. "I'm here to visit my brother" she said and pointed to her small child "his uncle". Elania felt really offended. How could this basic dwarf think of her to be a some kind of sex worker. She felt herself becoming red, this time not out of embarassment but anger.

"Oh... I apologize miss.." dwarf was taken aback by her response. "It's just this place is very common, well... you know. For different kind of favors and I just thought that maybe I could get lucky and be spoiled by something so beautiful and exotic.." Dwarf said while scratching his neck, attempting to justify his position. Elania couldn't believe what she heard. How dare he talk about her like that in presence of her child. It was disgusting. But she had to get her answer so she pretended not to hear the last part about how he had described her.

"Please tell me where Falan is, he must have booked the reservation here." Elania calmy said, doing the absolute best to restrain herself. Dwarf was braindead for a moment but shortly he heard her sentence "Oh, yes. Of course" he said and picked up massive leather book and started flipping through pages.

Noises and whistling became louder, Elania decided to check for a second on how far the situation had escalated, but immediately averted her eyes. Night elf had discarded her panties already and was now pretending to be riding in one very chubby looking dwarfs lap. Everyone else kept shouting and throwing gold at her while some small looking human had picked up her underwear and sniffing it in the corner. She though that she will throw up. Whole atmosphere was so perverse here, that she was starting to worry about herself and childs safety. Elania started clicking her hoof on the wooden floor, getting impatient as the bartender kept flipping through pages. "Hurry please..." she said more to herself than anyone else.

Dwarf finished flipping through the book and started scratching his head. "Well? Which room?" Elania asked impatiently and nervously. Dwarfen bartender looked at her then back at the record book. "Yeah... about that. There must be some kind of mistake..." he said slowly, while looking very surprised. Elania felt like her heart skipped a beat, it couldn't be good. "What... what mistake?" she asked, feeling chills. "You see here?" bartender turned the book around so she could see the reservation records. It showed Falans name. "Yeah, what's the problem then?" Elania responded, starting to feel slightly relieved. Bartender exhaled and put his finger near the booking date. "Last time Falan was making reservation here was 2 weeks ago." Elania's eyes went wide. "What? But he was supposed to be here..." she replied feeling like someone had shoved bucket of cold water on her head. "Well.. he was here, but 2 weeks ago. I triple checked all the reservations. He is not here at the moment."

Elania was bracing herself against the bartenders desk. She wasn't prepared for something like that. He had to be here. What is she going to do now? Alone with her child in unknown place. It made her feel sick. Seeing the young worried mothers face expression bartender jumped in "Listen, sometimes people make mistakes, maybe he meant Lakeshire, instead of Goldshire. It's not that far from here, maybe he went there." Elania looked in the eyes of bartender. "Please... tell me how I can get there." she begged.

"Ay... calm down will ya." said the bartender. "You go out of the inn and turn left. There will be a road going in that direction. Just follow the road, it will take about 1 hour to reach guard tower. From there it takes about 40 minutes to reach Eastwale, that is a small village that offers renting of mounts. After you got yourself a mount, it will be quick to reach Lakeshire." bartender finished. Elania was listening carefully, but few things still made her worry. "But.. how am I going to pay for mounts? I don't have any money with me. I was really expecting to meet Falan here..." she sounded very depressed and said. "And 1 hour on foot, how can I feel safe with my kid?" she said now in more concerned voice.

Dwarf listened to her and shortly replied ''Regarding security, you have nothing to worry about, these roads are heavily patrolled by Alliance forces, patrolls use horses, which makes them move quickly. You will meet them at least twice on your way there and you can even ask them to escort you, they might help" said the bartender and then started to stroke his chin. "But you said you don't have any money with you, that might be a problem..." then bartender's face turned into a dirty grin. Elania saw his change of expression and started to shake her head. "Not going to happen..." she said, feeling her eyes tearing up.

"No no... I have another idea, come, follow me." the dwarf bartender said with disgusting excitement in his voice and left the bar desk motioning the draenei to follow him. Elania really had no choice and started to follow him, while firmly holding her son close. As they went through the Inn, more and more eyes stared at them. She felt so exposed and vulnerable. Elania was looking forward, but as she walked, corners of her eyes catched glimpses of the dirty and drunk humans, dwarfs that were disrobing her with their stares. She had to get out of her as soon as possible. "Mom.. where is uncle? He won't come..?" her child suddenly asked her, completely startling the already nervous mother. "We will meet him sweety, it's just he is in another house and we will get to him" she said nervously without even looking down at her child who was way too young to understand in how horrible situation they both were in, and thankfully so. It was slightly easier for her, not to worry about her sons mental health.

"Ah.. here we are.." said the bartender excitedly and started to fish for the keys to the Inn's wine cellar doors. Elania stopped in her tracks 1 meter away from the dwarf "What is on your mind? I already told you, that I won't do anything sexual and if you dare to harm my.." before she could answer dwarf just discarded her speech with his motion of hand and finally unlocked the cellar doors. "I promise that I won't harm you or your kid in any way, I'm asking you to follow me down here because we can hide from unnecessary attention, whole Inn has got eyes on you.." he murmured and Elania swallowed. He was right on that. "So please, come down with me and I will lock us in, you can keep the keys if you don't trust me" said the dwarf and motioned both to enter the cellar.

Draenei mother nodded and followed the bartender in. As they entered the cellar, dwarf locked the doors and throw keys at the draenei as promised. "It's not like I could do anything to you anyway.. look at ya height and look at mine, you are huge!" dwarf murmured and kept descending the wooden stairs. Draenei mother and her child following closely behind. He also had a point there. Elania might not be a fighter, but she was 200 cm tall, while Dwarfs head was maybe to her breasts, if she wanted, she chould easily beat him, at least that's what she thought, by comparing their heights.

Finally they had descended to the bottom and Elania looked around. It was truly a common looking wine cellar, except the barrels all around the walls were probably filled with cheap ale. In few moments the bartender had finished lighting up all the torches in the room, making it very light.

"Alright" bartender said while putting down the torch and sitting on the nearby chair. "You need money, nothing comes for free." Elania immediately interrupted him "Or maybe you could be a gentleman and help out a lady in distress for once, or is it too much to ask from your kind?" she said annoyed with his previous words and behavior. It only made the dwarf smirk. "Listen, woman. Mount rentals are not cheap, do you think I earn anything by working in this shit hole? Only people that have money here are whores that earn it by selling their bodies and the rich bastards who spend it on those whores." He said with some anger in his voice.

Elania was taken aback by his harsh answer, but is sounded like he was speaking the truth. "Please..." she begged again. "Help me out..." she was nearly crying. Dwarf groaned in annoyance. "I will help you out, but first you have to do something for me" he said. Elania hated where this was going, but she also knew that there wasn't really any other choice, she had to get money and get out of here as soon as possible, for the sake of her own safety and her childs. Elania swallowed. "What do you want me to do..?" she calmy asked, feeling like a hole was burning through her insides.

Dwarfs face filled with pervy smile. "For starters, show me your boobs, woman." He smirked. Elania immediately felt her face flush. "No.. not... not in front of my son.." she managed to stammer out, barely holding herself together. "Mommy? What is going on, what is that guy talking about?" Elania felt like dying inside, hearing those words from her small boy, still being thankful that he is so innocent, not understanding what is going to happen.

She kneeled down to her son and took his face in her warm hands. "Sweety... mommy has to help the guy first, so in return he will help us both to get to uncle Falan." Meanwhile dwarf was looking at the mother and son in front of him and smiled. It felt so good to humiliate this hot piece of draenei ass. Even more that she was a mother and a pregnant one, it will be so worth he thought.

"Now... you see that corner over there, behind the barrels?" she asked and her son nodded. "Go there and don't look, alright? It will be a game, if you look – you will lose, understand? And I'm pretty sure you don't want to lose" she said to her son and forced fake smile on her lips, which managed to do the trick and her son nodded. "Alright, good boy, go there and don't look" she said and stood up, brushing off sand from the white dress. Her son skipped past the sitting dwarf and went into the corner, facing away from the two adults.

"Woah... now that is interesting mind trick" said dwarf and applauded. Elania's face turned back into the painful and hurt expression as she eyed the dwarf.

"Now... I believe you had to do something?" he said annoyed and crossed his arms, while sitting in the chair enjoying the show. Elania exhaled and slowly removed her left strap, then her right strap. Dwarf felt getting hard, he couldn't wait to see her breasts. After a moment of hesitation, she finally pulled her dress down from her breasts, exposing them to the moist, chill air of the wine cellar. Dwarfs eyes went wide. Beautiful, light blue colored swollen breasts were staring at him. They were quite huge, his hand was big and fingers thick, but even he couldn't fully grasp her boobs in each hand, at least that's what he thought.

"Now that is a sight..." he murmured, feeling himself getting hard, meanwhile Elania was blushing deeply and wishing for this torture to end, it was so wrong.

"Hmm, is that really a baby in your belly? Are you lactating?" dwarf asked her, being so excited that it made her worried. Instead she slowly nodded to his questions and averted her eyes to the nearby barrel."Squeeze your breasts, I want to see your milk" dwarf said and started to rub his crotch. Elania vibed in disgust, but shortly took her breasts in hands and squeezed them, letting out gasp as some of the milk escaped her nipples and started to leak down her chest, staining dress. "Now that is a catch..." he smirked and started unbottoning his pants. "What are you doing?" Elania immediately asked with fear in her voice. "Calm down lass..." said the dwarf while pulling down his pants. "My friend hurts in there, I will pull it out. I'm not going to approach you so calm your titties..." he murmured and finally pulled down his underwear, releasing his hard penis. Elania looked at his penis and swallowed, it wasn't that huge compared to her size, but it was still male organ and it made her worried. What if he attempts to assault her...

"Hey!, snap out of it, you are here to give me show and not the other way around" dwarf said sounding slightly pissed. Elania gulped and turned her head away again, it made her sick seeing with the corner of her eyes that the dwarf was starting to stroke his cock. It was probably not any bigger than 15 cm, but it still made her sick to think about it.

"Alright, pull up your dress, I want to see the other goods!" he commanded, now starting to stroke himself faster. Elania hesitated again, but slowly started to gather the white garb of cloth in her hands, exposing more and more of her flesh to the perverted dwarf, first that came into the view was her draenei shaped calves, then her knees and after that, her light blue colored, beefy thighs, that she held closely together, little bit of her white underwear being visible. In few moments, she had gathered her white dress around her waist and just stood there. She could feel herself starting to shake slightly out of nervousness and fear as the perverted dwarf consumed the sight in front of him. There she stood with her wobbly legs and her dress pushed around her waist. Elania had strong, meaty thighs that went up to her strong and wide hips, her white silk panties were also exposed held firmly between her thighs.

"Oh yes..." dwarf murmured while stroking his hard penis. Sight made him crazy. "Pull them down, show me your pussy.." he stammered out while furiously stroking his dick. Elania nearly collapsed hearing him say that. "No no... I won't do that.." she said, barely holding herself from crying. "Do it! That will be your payment for mount rental!" he said without a breath, while stroking. "Your panties for money" he said and started to gasp, feeling that his cock was about to explode. Elania had chaos in her brain, the fact that she was showing her boobs to a random pervert who was jerking off his hard dick in front of her and that she has to pull down her panties and give them to him for the money, made her sick, but there was no other choice and definitely no turning back now. She exhaled and with trembling fingers started to pull down her silk panties. Dwarf thought that his head will explode, as she bent forward and had her panties pulled down to her knees, he saw her dark, hairy mound. He couldn't see her vagina through that, but for some reason it turned him on even more. "Fast, throw me your panties!" he shouted almost desperately. Elania cringed at his comment, but proceeded with removal of her panties by lifting her hooves out of them and throwing them at the highly aroused dwarf.

The next thing made her vibe in disgust, dwarf immediately put the fabric against his nose in the place where her vagina would be and deeply inhaled.

"So good... smells so good..." he murmured while strongly inhaling her musk and stroking his purple turning penis. Elania couldn't handle it and turned her head away, it was so sick sight to witness. Then she heard him moan and in the next moment she saw her panties being wrapped around his cock that he was stroking rapidly now. One thing she knew for sure, she won't be wanting those back. "Ahhh.." Dwarf moaned and shot load after load of his jizz in her white panties. Her white underwear was now soaked in his sperm. Sight nearly made her throw up, but she managed to control herself.

"You got what you wanted... now give me the money and I want to leave this place" she silently said. Dwarf had nearly regained his breath but just simply nodded and throw few golden coins at her, while still laying defeated in the chair. Elania quickly pulled the dress up her shoulders and consealed her breasts, after picking up the golden coins she put on her fake smile and went to her son, who had obediently standing in the corner.

"Hey, champion! It looks like you won!" she said and hugged him from behind. "Yes, mom, I told you that I'm very reliable and good in these games" Malen responded with real pride in his eyes. "Yes, I'm so happy that you are... so obedient.." she said the last part more with relief than happiness.

"Let's move then, uncle Falan is waiting for us" she said and pulling her child with her hand rushed upstairs, to unlock the cellars doors and throw the keys back down for the bartender to pick up.

As she was rushing out of the Inn, many people had already departed. Probably going to their works or home she thought.

Pushing open the Inn doors, fresh air entered her lungs. It felt great finally being able to exit that smelly and noisy Inn. Elania looked around and remembered what the bartender had said before. She looked left and indeed saw road there, that went in both directions.

"Now we just have to go left..." she said whispering to herself. "Come sweety... this road will lead us to uncle Falan." She said and took her sons hand.


	2. Shit Happens

They were walking on the road for about 10 minutes now. Environment started to concern her. Goldshire was long gone and the small farm houses had also disappeared behind her back. All she saw in front of her was sandy road and forest on both sides. It made her nervous, there was no one around, no one to call for help if anything happened. Gosh... she didn't even want to picture anything bad. But then the bartenders words came into her mind and she calmed down a bit. Elania remembered, that these roads were patrolled very often and that soon enough she should meet an Alliance party, that could even escort her to the next stop, which would be the guard tower.

Elania kept walking with her son by her side, hands connected. It has been good 10 more minutes and they were basically in a forest now. "Mom... how long do we have to walk? I'm tired I want to see uncle!" her son complained and hit his hooved foot on the ground. Elania was getting nervous as well, she didn't like the fact, that she was walking alone with her son in the middle of a forest, without a single living being nearby. She felt extremely uncomfortable.

"I know sweety... but we should be reaching the towe..." she didn't finish her sentence as she had accidentaly looked behind and saw that 3 persons were following them, they were still in a reasonable distance, but they didn't look like guards at all, cold sweat dripped down her back.

"Sweety?" she turned to her son, while starting to walk faster. "How about we run for a bit? In that way we can meet uncle sooner?" she said nervously and started to run, pulling her son with her. "Mom.. why? I'm tired..." her son said, while trying to match up with his mothers long steps. "I know sweety... but we have to now" she said, while gasping for air and picking up the tempo quickly. Their hooves were hitting the road as both draenei ran for their lives.

The fact that she was pregnant, made it more difficult for her to run, but when adrenaline to save your life and your child kicks in – it gives a huge boost.

She was running for 10 seconds before whipping her head back and noticing that the 3 persons had also started to run to catch up with them. Now their intentions were clear to her. "Faster.." she said, while barely being able to inhale as she run.

They were running for 10 more seconds, but suddenly her son slowed down. "Mommy... I can't anymore, I have to take a break.." her son said, while gasping for air. Fear came through the mother and she quickly looked back, they had gained more distance from the 3 stalkers, but they were still coming closer each second. Elania bit her lip nervously and pulled her son off the road "Come here quickly" she said while pulling him deeper in the forest.

In this place of forest, it was filled with smaller and bigger hills, that obscured the view in different directions. Elania led her son behind higher hill and crouched down with him near a tree. Both were gasping for air, sweat was dripping down her face.

Then she took her sons face in her hands "Malen... listen to me, and listen to me closely"she said, while regulating her breathing and being on the verge of crying. "You have to stay here, until It's safe for us, do you understand?" she said in shaky voice. Malen's eyes went wide "Safe.. for us..? Mommy... what is happening I'm scared" he started to sniff and sob. Elania quickly hugged her son and felt tear escape her eye. "Few people are following us and they might not have good intentions, I will take care of it" she swallowed as she said those words. "Until then, don't come out, no matter what happens and... no matter what you hear" her voice cracked on the last part. Her son was now wheeping, which she tried to silent by hugging him harder against her swollen belly an stroking his short dark hair.

"I will return to you when it's safe, I promise..." she said with teary eyes and kissed her son on the forehead, while quickly standing up and running away from him in opposite direction.

Just after few seconds she was back on the road, as she had crossed it, she heard whistle coming from the side. Her blood went cold. The 3 stalkers had reached her and was now standing on her side just 20 meters away, it was pointless to run at this point.

"Hey lass... why.. you run.." dwarf said while coming closer, trying to get some air in his lungs. The other 2 didn't look so tired, but their chests were still lifting.

Elania was shaking inside, she looked at the 3 stalkers. Dwarf looked like to be the leader of the group, on both sides he had middle aged, bearded humans. One was tall but skinny, probably about 190 cm, the other was slighty shorter, at about 185 cm, however that one was very muscular and looked intimidating.

While the dwarf in the middle, typical to his race, was the shortest, standing about 170 cm tall, however his posture alone told enough that he was the brains of the group.

"Wha.. what do you want?" she asked them in tembling voice. "Why are you chasing me?!" she shouted at them, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Ah..." dwarf said and spit out some of the saliva that had gathered in his mouth from the intense chase. "We are here to make a deal... but first" he said pointing towards the trembling draenei mother "Where is your kid?" he asked in serious tone.

Elania averted her eyes "I don't know what you are talking about... I'm alone" she said with shaking voice, resulting the 2 henchmen to let out a chuckle, while the dwarf was starting to laugh. Elania started to sweat more, obviously they were not so stupid as they looked like.

"Do you... do you really think we are that dumb?" dwarf asked her while wiping tears out of his eyes. "Or maybe, you just think we are lower beings than you?" his tone suddenly changed to serious one and his comrades started to crack their knuckles. "I ... i" draenei stammered.

"I will tell you what is going to happen..." dwarf said in serious tone, all the laughter was gone from his face.

"You will obey us and we will use you, after we are done – we will let you go" as dwarf was saying that, his henchmen had already cut any escape routes to her, by standing behind her few meters away on her sides.

"Disobey or resist us..." he said in firm tone. Elania was nearly collapsing, her legs were shaking from the stress. "and we will have our fun with you anyway, except it won't be as pleasant..." dwarf said and gave a small gesture with his fingers to his henchmen to get prepared.

Elania was absolutely afraid, she tried her last piece of threat to scare them away "These...these roads are heavily patrolled, I will scream for help and they will hear me" her sudden response resulted dwarf to put his hand against his forehead and shake it in amusement.

"You silly woman... you think that we don't know about the frequent patrolls? I will tell you a secret." He said and looked into her scared eyes with smug grin on his face. "This patroll will be delayed, let's say... that I paid them in gold and goods, so they can chill for a bit" hearing those words Elania felt like fainting. So it was all planned, there will be no help.

"Now..." dwarf said scanning down her body for the first time "I know that you are mother, already seen it that much, but you also seem to be pregnant, now that is a catch boys!" he smirked and Elania heard his henchmen chuckle behind her.

"You... you won't do anything to me.. I will figh.." she gasped as she felt one of the stalkers cupping her dress covered mound and grasping her left breast through fabric.

"What a MILF boss" the skinny guy behind her back said, while rubbing his hand in her mound and kneading her left breast. Immediately Elania pushed back and stomped her hoof hard on the molesters foot. Skinny guy groaned in pain and released her shortly.

Elania saw it as chance to escape and started to run, unfortunately the random direction she picked was diagonally from where her son was hiding, however she managed to run for only 5 seconds before feeling strong impact on her right side.

The muscular guy had caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. Wind got knocked out of Elania as her body collided with the soft yet still tough forest ground.

"You are not going anywhere, you filthy slut!" shouted the muscular human as he started to grope her body. Elania was lying on her side and attempted to get rid of the molesters hands. "Get off me you dirty pig!" she shouted back at him with tears in eyes. She was struggling hard trying to get away from him, while doing her best to dodge his groping attacks. "Yes... yes struggle for me, waste your energy so it becomes easier to fuck you" muscular guy smirked as he managed to get few kneads on her breasts and butt. Elania's eyes went wide and a new surge of energy came through her. "Never!" she screamed and punched him in the face. It took him by surprise and made him lean back. "You whore!" he shouted back and instead of groping, went for her neck and started choking her, while slapping her face with his other hand. Elania was fighting for air, her air pipe was closed by the strong hand of her assaulter, her hooves were scraping and hitting the forest ground attempting to get free.

But just as soon as it started, he released her neck and Elania felt tears sliding down her cheeks, she made huge inhales of air trying to get back the air supply that was restricted for her. Her head was slightly dizzy from the lack of oxygen she had experienced. Elania didn't even notice as she was turned fully on her back and her arms were put above her head.

Meanwhile dwarf had arrived to the fighting pair. He stopped for a moment to admire the beautiful sight in front of him. Poor draenei woman was lying on the ground on her back, arms held by the muscular molester above her head, white dress slightly wet from her sweat and dirty from the forest soil.

"Oi mate, I think we better pull her deeper in the forest, just to be safe" dwarf said and pointed to his partner in crime that was sitting next to the draenei's head and holding her arms together.

He nodded and started to pull her by her hands. Elania was still dizzy, but she could feel being dragged, how forest grass was brushing against her back through the dress, with occasional small rock, that gave her anoying pain.

As she opened her eyes, all she could see was the moving tress above her. It went for about 30 seconds before she felt being released and her hands hitting the ground. "That will be far enough" said the dwarf and looked back at the road, which was visible, but in safe distance from them, their position was also hidden by the small hill that they had pulled her to, making their upcoming horrible acts more secure for their own safety and pleasure.

Dwarf also noticed the limping skinny human, who was slowly approaching them, looked like he was cursing on each step, which somewhat amused the dwarf and he started to laugh.

Noticing his laugh he shouted back "What's so funny?! That bitch broke my toe!" he groaned in pain. "Well that happens when you assault a lady" smirked dwarf and turned his attention back to the helpless draenei woman.

After regaining her breath and stamina Elania started to get up, but immediately got stopped by the pressure on her shoulders. The muscular human pushed and held her back against the ground.

"I suppose you will go first boss?" said the guy holding the draenei against the ground. Dwarf smirked "Damn sure I will" he said and started unbottoning his pants "Don't worry, I will leave some of that ass for you as well" he continued and pulled his pants down.

After hearing their conversation and hearing the noise of belt being removed, realization immediately hit her like a truck. "No..!" she screamed with cracked voice and tried to get up again.

Dwarf got startled by her sudden reaction and backed off a bit. "For fucks sakes.. hold that bitch down, all those muscles and no strength to handle one wench?" dwarf said annoyed, while the desperate draenei was trashing on the ground and trying to kick dwarf. "Boss... I'm trying. She is stronger than she looks, she is not your common human wench, but a fucking draenei" he responded back, while having her arms spread above her head and held down hard with his own.

Meanwhile Elania was crying and trashing around, "Don't come near me! Don't you dare!" she shouted with tears flying everywhere. Seeing that there was no way for him to get to her legs, she could knock him out easily with those strong thighs and thick hooves of hers, instead he went to her side and roughly pulled down her dress exposing her sweaty breasts to the forest air.

"Oh hello!" he smirked and roughly started to grope her tits. Elania groaned in pain as dwarf was abusing her breasts and started to whimper. After few pinches and kneads he leaned down and started sucking on her left nipple hard. Elania screamed in pain. The muscular guy was watching in envy as his boss was nursing her breast, but as if reading his thoughts, dwarf pointed his finger towards the other breast and he immediately knew what he meant.

While still firmly holding her arms against the ground, he leaned in and started flicking his tongue over her right nipple. "Ahh..." Elania groaned in humiliation.

Dwarf sucked on her nipple for few more seconds before lifting his head up. "This blue whore has milk, so tasty..." he had a smug grin on his face, while his lips were soaked with her motherly milk. After hearing his boss comment he started to suck on her nipple as well, resulting Elania to let out another whimper and choking on her tears. Dwarf smiled and started nursing again.

After few more moments dwarf removed his mouth from her nipple and looked at his comrade who was still happily slurping away. "Alright, enough. I want the main dish, hold her tight" he said and quickly went to the front of her legs.

He just started to part them, before draenei understood his intent and started trashing again. Dwarf barely managed to dodge one of her kicks that nearly hit his crotch. "For fucks sakes!" he shouted out in anger. Meanwhile the muscular guy extracted his mouth from her nipple, milk dripping down his chin as he was looking up to see what the fuzz was all about.

But then they heard the familiar voice again. "You fucking bitch!" spat the skinny guy who had finally limped to their hiding place and looked very pissed. Before they both could understand what is happening he punched the draenei hard in her face. Her body went limp. Dwarf immediately pushed the skinny guy in his chest. "What the fuck was that about?!" he shouted at him. "That was for my broken toe!" he shouted back. Dwarf looked back down to the unmoving draenei, his partner was already checking her pulse. "Still there, she is alive" said the muscular guy and released her hands since there was no longer a reason for that.

Then dwarf had a massive grin on his face "At least now I can get to the good stuff" he started to laugh and crouched back down to her hooves. "Come to daddy..." he said and took her ankles in his rough hands, slowly spreading her legs open. Slightly moving forward on his knees, he pried her thighs wide enough so he could slip between them, leaving her ankles behind his back and waist only few centimeters away from her clothed mound.

Then he took the garb of her dress in his hands and looked at his henchmen. "What do you say boys? Let's see what goods this one is hiding?" his smirk widening on his face as the other two men nodded with huge interest.

Dwarf took a deep breath and pushed the garb over her waist, exposing her hairy mound. "Now look at that!" he said while pointing his finger towards her pussy. Both partners in crime looked with interest, skinny guy even was starting to stroke his rapid growing erection through pants.

"This blue whore isn't even shaving herself, does she even has a hole?" dwarf mockingly said and spread her legs wider apart. "Let me check..." laughed the dwarf and started to rub his thick fingers in her mound. As his fingers probed her mound he immediately felt soft and slightly moist flesh underneath. "I guess I found it!"smirked dwarf and roughly pushed 2 thick fingers in her vagina. He could barely fit them in, she was dry as a bone, but then again dwarfs fingers were not that tiny, they slightly stretched her dry opening as well. "Bitch is so dry" groaned dwarf as he had inserted his fingers till knuckles and was probing her insides now.

After few more motions he pulled his fingers out and smelled them. "Hmm.. at least smell is quite pleasant" he said and licked his fingers. Both companions vibed in shock. "Mhmm.. and taste is good too" Dwarf said, while inspecting his fingers.

"Let me see for myself" said the skinny guy and crouched down next to the dwarf that was between her legs. Skinny guy without any care or respect pushed 3 of his fingers inside her dry vagina and started to finger fuck her.

"Hey.. calm down cowboy.." smirked dwarf as the visually pissed human was fingerfucking the unconsciouss draenei woman. Her whole body was slightly bumping as he drove in her vagina over and over again. After few more seconds he felt that his muscles were getting tired and he pulled out of her.

He saw small amount of wetness on his fingers, but that definitely wasn't from arousal, probably her natural fluids, since vagina is not completely dry on its own all the time. Shortly after he also smelled and tasted her on his fingers.

"Damn.. boss, you are right, this mother's cunt does taste good, I want to fuck her now!" skinny guy said and started removing his pants. "Hey! In line!" complained dwarf. "I'm 1st then you can go if you are so desperate and the muscle guy over there will have the pleasure of being her last lover" smirked dwarf.

"Now..." he said and leaned closer to her hairy pussy. "I have to get her more wet, otherwise it will hurt for ourselves, bitch is really dry" he said and took hold of her hips, lifting them slightly. Then he put his thumbs on both sides of her vagina and pried open her vaginal lips. Dark purple tunnel opened in front of him that looked very tight despite her big size. Using his index fingers to move away some of the hair that were in the way and as the entry was clear he dove in her vagina and started licking her.

As dwarf was eating her out, both guys were starting to stroke their erections. "Dude.. what do you think? " the skinny guy asked his muscular comrade, "I know that she is pregnant and stuff, but could we actually knock her up?" he smirked and felt like becoming even harder.

Muscular looked at his partner and smiled "Probably, I've heard stories of these bastard childs being born, that are half draenei, half human. It's rare, but happens." Responded the muscular guy while also getting more harder. "I bet I could, I bet I could fuck this bitch so hard, that she would be popping out some hybrid babies left and right!" bragged the skinny guy on which his partner just chuckled and continued to watch as dwarf was feasting on her cunt.

Meanwhile, Elania was starting to stirr. She was slowly waking up and they both noticed it. "Hey boss, I think we should tie her hands up, she is waking up, we will need to hold her legs down each, otherwise we won't be able to fuck her" said the muscular human.

Dwarf removed his tongue from her depths and stared back at him, shortly he nodded and motioned for him to get the rope, then he dove back on eating her out, he was starting to enjoy it.

Elania felt sick, her head hurt a lot, it felt like she had received a massive blow, which probably happened. At first she didn't understand what was going on, but shortly she started to feel tingling sensations between her legs and her memory suddenly came back. Her muscles tensed and her eyes popped open "No!" she screeched as she lifted her head and saw the dwarf between her legs, eating her pussy out.

Dwarf immediately extracted his mouth "So it starts..." he smirked and motioned for his henchmen to get ready. Elania immediately pulled her legs back and attempted to hit the dwarf on the head, but he was fast enough to get himself out of the range. She started trashing her body around like before, her legs flying everywhere, but one thing was different. She tried to move her hands, but they were tied down above here head, no one was holding them this time.

"Welcome back miss, I hope you had a wonderful dream" smirked dwarf as he saw her trashing. Elania let out a groan and started crying again. She hoped that this was just a bad dream but it was indeed happening and there was nothing she could do.

"Alright boys, spread her legs for me and hold them open, let's start the fun" said the dwarf and removed his underwear, releasing his already swollen cock.

Elania saw his penis and her voice cracked, he wasn't that big for a draenei, about 15 cm, however the fact that she was about to get raped, nearly made her lose her mind. "No... don't come near me! HELP ME! SOMEONE!" she shouted with tear filled eyes. As she was crying for help, both henchmen had already crouched down next to her on opposite sides and each took hold of her strong leg and spread them open. "No! No!" she screamed as she saw dwarf with his smug grin getting on his knees and moving closer to her. She tried her best to kick him, but she couldn't move her legs. Each guy was strong enough to hold them in place, which left her completely vulnerable.

"No..no..no.." she repeated words as mantra. In the moment she felt dwarf gliding his hands on her thighs it made her sick. Then she heard noise of spit, dwarf had spit on his cock to make it more lubricated. She bit her trembling lip and awaited the horrible act.

There was no foreplay, in the moment she felt his penis head against her labia, the very next moment dwarf roughly hilted himself inside her vagina. Letting out a loud moan, while Elania choked in shock. "Fuuuck..." said dwarf while being fully burried in the poor draenei mothers cunt. "She is so tight, I won't last long if she stays like that.. I better make the best out of it" he said and started roughly thrusting in her. Elania cried out in pain as his dick was penetrating her. Her vagina was like vice, due to lack of penetration and her non-existent arousal – she was very narrow and each thrust was very difficult to make, only thing that let him push inside her so deep and hard was the fact that he was extremely hard himself.

He kept fucking her hard,firm and long strokes each time pushing himself as deep as he could. Elania kept crying and wheeping as he raped her unprepared and still dry vagina. Each stroke gave her huge amounts of pain, she was burning there.

"What is it now?" said the dwarf while strongly penetrating her pussy. "Moan for me" he said and leaned on her belly and started kneading her breasts. It only gave Elania extra amount of pain and she started to cry even harder.

"Am I not big enough for you draenei whore?" he started to become more angry and tried to push inside her with more strength. Elania grunted in pain each time he hilted himself inside her. Then he pulled himself out far enough so only his head was inside her, he strongly pinched her nipples and at the same time rammed inside her again, his balls strongly slapping against her butt.

Elania screamed in the mix of pain coming from her vagina and now her nipples. She thought that she will pass out again, it hurt so much.

Dwarf was now fully lying on her bulged belly as he kept thrusting, this time in more regular pace. "Hey mommy, where is your husband eh?" he mocked her as he kept thrusting inside her dry cunt. Then he lightly poked her belly. "Where is the gentleman that knocked you up?" he asked and Elania slightly opened her eyes in sadness and pain. Not only this monster was raping her, he was also mocking her about her fallen husband. She swallowed another gulp of saliva and just turned her head away.

"Not gonna talk?" asked dwarf while taking hold of her hips for more leverage. "Fine... I like the way you scream better anyway" he said and started thrusting into her fastly and violently again.

Elania vibed in pain as his aggressive penetrations had returned, but instead she tried to hide the huge amount of pain he was inflicting on her. She had turned her head away and just swallowed tears as they kept dripping down her cheeks. In truth, each stroke hurt like a stab of heated dagger, but she absorbed it by biting her lip hard each time he hilted himself in her. Thankfully for her, he wasn't long enough to reach her cervix, which at least made sure that her unborn child was still safe.

He kept raping her for 5 more minutes, his henchmen were holding her legs wide open, while having blue balls themselves. They were so desperate to get their turn, while Elania just wanted to die. Only thing that gave her reason to live was her unborn child and her 12 year old boy – Malen. Who was still hiding somewhere in the forest, not even being able to imagine what type of torture his mother was going through. As long as they both were safe, she was willing to do and take anything.

Sweat was dripping down dwarfs forehead, he had been pistoning into this unfortunate draenei woman for straight 15 minutes now. "Oh... what a cardio.." he mumbled, while slowing down his strokes a bit, even his own dick started to hurt.

"Hurry up boss... we want to take our turn as well... we will explode..." said the skinny human to which the muscular guy nodded in aggreement.

"Fine.. fine.." said the dwarf and started pistoning into her as fast as he could and started moaning. Meanwhile Elania just lay there without saying a single word, her cheeks were wet with tears and her mind was completely elsewhere.

"Here it comes!" grunted dwarf and with last few deep strokes pushed deeply inside of her and started to empty his balls in her raw tunnel, while laying on her belly to regain breath. Elania vibed in disgust and convulsed as she felt his potent sperm filling her insides.

After a moment of regaining his breath he pulled himself up from her belly and slowly removed his dick from her throughly fucked raw vagina.

"What a lay..." he said as his penis completely left her insides. Both henchmen had let go of her legs, but they just dropped down and stayed spread. Apparently she had given up they thought.

"Alright, my turn!" said the skinny guy excitedly as he removed his own pants and shortly his underwear was gone.

Meanwhile dwarf sat with his back against the nearby tree and observed the sight, as the skinny human was getting between her legs in position.

Experimentally he touched her thighs and felt that she had completely given up on resisting. "Awesome, now I can feel like a true lover!" he smirked and put both her legs on his shoulders and leaned on her belly, having her butt lifting up slightly and pussy pop out more.

Then he took his 14 cm long cock in his hand and started rubbing it against her purple swollen lips. Suddenly he saw his boss' sperm starting to leak out. Instead of being shocked or disgusted he smiled. "More lubrication for me", he said in his thoughts and gently pushed inside her tunnel.

Elania winced in pain as another object had penetrated her raw vagina. Despite his violent behavior before, he acted like a very gentle lover, which made dwarf laugh under his breath, while muscular human just couldn't wait his turn.

Skinny guy was slowly hilting himself in her vagina, she was still pretty tight for him, but the amount of sperm inside her greatly reduced the friction, making the movement very pleasant, at least for him.

As he gently penetrated her depths, he started to kiss and lick her thighs that he had on his shoulders. Her skin tasted of sweat and leaves, but he didn't care. It was these beautiful lady's legs that he was feeling up.

"Hurry up will ya? Gentleman..." mocked dwarf, seeing that the muscular human was nearly losing his mind, he was so horny.

Hearing dwarfs words, skinny guy started to pump her faster. At this time Elania just lay there and let it happen, she was too broken to fight back or scream again, at least this rapist wasn't so rough with her like the previous guy. She still didn't feel any pleasure or comfort in his penetrations, but at least she didn't feel such stinging pain as it was before.

After 5 minutes skinny guy started to pant harder and was now rapidly fucking her cunt. Slamming his hard dick inside her as fast as he could, making her bounce slightly on each penetration.

This however she started to feel again, and the pain returned. Thankfully it lasted only 10 more seconds, before she heard him moan loudly and pressing himself harder against her body. She already knew what was going to come and mentally prepared for it again. Each time it hurt her emotionally. Elania closed her eyes tighter as she once again experienced the familiar feeling of her vagina being filled with another man's spunk. After a moment, the skinny guy let out another moan and quickly pulled out his penis from her cunt. Her legs dropped down as before and his spunk already started to drip out of her pussy, staining her pubic hair and inner thighs, then the grass underneath.

"You were right..." said the skinny guy as he was pulling back up his pants. "That was indeed a good lay.." he said and dropped down next to the dwarf and waited on the mucular guy to make end to it.

Meanwhile, Elania thought that it was over, her body hurt. She was hurt not only physically but also mentally. She moved her body a bit, being relieved that she could still move her legs, however she was exhausted and defeated. Her rest wasn't for long, soon enough she heard the 3rd guy.

"Fuuck... I'm so turned on right now! I want to fuck her like the animal she is!" he screamed and pulled off his shirt, showing his biceps and 6-pack to the world.

"Woah.. calm down.." said the dwarf, but muscular freak interrupted. "No! I will untie her and claim her like an animal!" he said and fastly moved to the lying draenei.

Elania was shocked and afraid of his sudden expression, she was afraid that he will hurt her. As he untied her ropes she didn't even attempt to do anything, she was too afraid and trembling.

Next thing surprised everyone. Muscular guy turned her over on her belly and pulled her up on her knees, so she was in doggy position. Then he pulled her dress over her back again and exposed her cum dripping vagina to his partners.

"This" he pointed towards her backside "Is how you claim a bitch in heat" he said and fully removed his pants.

Both guys were surprised, muscular guy was packing a solid 20 cm of cock and he was even thicker than the dwarf.

Then he took his cock in his hand and gave it few more strokes, while doing that, Elania was laying in that position on her knees with her butt being held in the air. She was too shocked to be ready for anything at this point, her brain was shut down.

As her knees were pressed together, her tight and swollen slit was popping out, trails of cum was already dripping down her mound and legs. But then the muscular guy had enough, he bent down behind her and put his hard rod against her swollen purple lips, immediately pushing his hard penis in her vagina.

Elania found her lost voice and grunted in pain. With first push he had reached her cervix. "No..." she cried out in weakly voice and fresh tears started to appear in her eyes. "Moan for me bitch!" he shouted at her and took a firm grip on her tail pulling strongly on it. Elania thought that she will die, she let out a deafening screech as he had hit her cervix in the mix of pulling her tail. It hurt like hell.

As he was holding her tail in firm grip he started to fuck her in firm, strong strokes, each time bumping his head against her cervix.

Elania grunted each time he hilted inside her and was crying while pulling pieces of grass with her fingers. She really felt like dying. He continued to penetrate her raw insides, his cock was stretching her harder than any guy before him, he gave her new heights of pain each time his cock moved inside of her.

After few minutes of such torturous penetration he let go of her tail and grabbed hips instead. "Whore, let me say hi to your kid" he said and started thrusting inside her harder, attempting to push against her cervix as hard as he could.

Elania had lost her voice again, she was grunting and convulsing in pain each time his hard dick bumped against her cervix. She was losing conscioussness.

"Hey! Sing for me bitch!" he shouted at her and slapped her ass cheek. Not receiving the desired reaction he changed the tactic. "As you wish..." he started to pound in her with all his might. His hard penis was absolutely ravaging her insides, it was a miracle that her vagina was still intact.

At this point Elania had lost consciousness and slumped to the ground, feeling her body become limp again, muscular freak slowed down his thrusts and removed his still hard penis from her abused cunt.

"What the fuck?!" shouted dwarf as he ran to the fallen draenei. "Did you kill her you idiot?!" he just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders as he stepped away and let the dwarf check her pulse.

At first he couldn't feel anything, but then slow bump was there. "Thank goodness..." he murmured and turned to look at the muscular guy.

"She is alive, but what the hell? Be more gentle with her with that monster!" he said pointing to his still erect dick.

"I'm not finished" he said and pushed his boss away, before turning the unconscious draenei to her side and putting his still hard dick against her butt hole.

"No fucking way dude! You will rip her open!" dwarf shouted with audible concern in his voice.

"There is only one way to find out" said the muscular human and pushed his hard dick inside her ass. "Fuck it's tight" he moaned as he hilted himself inside her ass. Thankfully she wasn't awake or she might have actually died from the pain. It went for about 1 minute before the freak finally was satisfied and came deep inside her butt.

"Now that was fun..." said the muscular human as he pulled his spent dick out of her destroyed ass and went for his pants, leaving both his partners with pale faces.

Draenei was lying completely still on her side. Her light blue butt was completely exposed, her hairy mound was full of cum, which heavily indicated that she have been raped. Some of the sperm was dripping out of her butt, while solid stream was leaking out of her tight swollen purple slit, staining her butt cheeks, thighs and grass underneath her.

"What do we do now?" said the skinny guy looking very worried himself. "We get lost as far as we can." Said dwarf and started to move away without loking back.

"But.. but we can't leave her like this!" said the skinny guy and went to the draenei to pull her wet and dirty dress over her legs, obscuring her body defilement and quickly joined the rest of the group. "Well... shit happens..." said the dwarf and trio run away from the crime scene.


	3. Treatment

Elania was lying on the ground in a dark chamber, completely naked and afraid. Several voices were buzzing around her head, some were laughing others were mocking her. "No.. let me out... get away from me!" she shouted as she got up and ran into the corner. Several demon beings started to approach her, huge grins on their faces, each of them had massive 2 feet long cocks. "Nononono..." Elania shaked her head as they grabbed her arms and put her back down in the middle of the room.

They started to lean closer to her and laughed in her face, while stroking their gigantic cocks above her. Elania kept shaking her head and wished for it to end, suddenly one of them crouched down next to her head with faceless expression started to poke her shoulder.

Feeling started to become more powerful as she started to hear sobs coming from it, suddenly the dark room disappeared and she opened her eyes.

Elania was back in the forest, her son was right in front of her, crouching next to her head. His face was all wet from crying. "Mommy... mommy.. wake up.." he kept poking her while crying.

She had no idea for how long she have been lying down here or for how long her son was sitting next to her, but her eyes immediately watered. "Malen... sweety..."she managed to stammer out. As her son heard her voice he immediately jumped around her neck and started to cry even louder. "Mom.. I thought that you won't wake up..." he sobbed while still holding his laying mother in his embrace. His sudden embrace gave her slight pain, but it wasn't of any concern, since she felt extremely relieved, seeing her son safe and unharmed.

Embrace went on for a good 1 minute before Elania interrupted the silence. "Malen... how long have you been here?" she slowly asked. Her boy returned from the embrace and cleaned tears out of his eyes. "I... I was hiding as you asked..." he said, still looking very shaken. "I heard those people, they were laughing and cheering... and.. and... I heard you screaming"he said and nearly teared up again. Elania bit her lip, remembering the horrifying events. "They were harming you mommy, weren't they?" he started to sob again. Elania was thorn, she felt very sick. Her head hurt where she had received the blow, but between her legs... that was something else. She felt absolutely sore, her vagina was still burning and even her butt hurt with stinging pain. She felt horrible, but there was no way that she would say to her son anything that had truly happened. She couldn't...

"They did..." she weakly said and swallowed. Fighting hard not to break down in tears in front of her boy. "But, as you can see, I'm fine..." she said and did her best to put on a fake smile. In truth her body was absolutely destroyed, she wasn't even sure that she will be able to walk. But thankfully her son was naive enough and her answer already made him look a lot better.

"I just fell over at some point and hit my head" she pointed towards her blueish looking eye that had received a hard punch from one of the rapists.

"I'm still dizzy.. can you help me get up?" she said and pushed her hand forward. "Of course mommy" he said and helped his mother to stand up.

Elania slowly stood up and instantly braced herself against the nearby tree not to fall again. Her head was still lightly spinning from all the stress and trauma she had endured.

As she was standing still, regaining her vision and stability, she started to feel tickling sensation, something was sliding down along her inner thighs. It brought back memories immediately and she was about to throw up. "Mommy? What's wrong?" her son immediately run to her as she turned her back to him and slightly bent forward to puke.

In the last moment Elania swallowed her saliva and calmed her nerves. "Just dizzy.." she lied and stood back up, inhaling deeply. "I need to wash myself" she stammered out, hoping that her son wont ask more questions about it.

"If that makes you feel better." he said and took her hand. "We need to find a water supply, I think I saw something on our way here.." she said and started to walk slowly.

Her stomach was still turning. Each small step she made, sent burning pain to her loins. She couldn't hold her legs together, each time her thighs brushed against each other, it sent stinging pain to her womanhood, reminding her of the horrifying events.

Her inner thighs were all sticky with dried cum, as they pressed together on her steps, she was really considering to empty her stomach. Having those savages dried sperm on her thighs made her sick, she wanted to wash it all away as soon as possible.

Step by step she moved through the forest, occasionally feeling more sperm sliding down her light blue strong and beefy thighs. Elania cringed in disgust as another droplet was hitting the grass under her dress and or staining her hairy hoof.

How much sperm did these savages released in her, the thought itself made her cringe and vibe in disgust.

Fortunately they had to go for 10 minutes before she saw small clearing and the pond in it.

"Alright sweety... mommy is going to take a shower, please turn around until I'm done." Elania said and Malen nodded, turning himself away giving her privacy.

Elania went few more steps away and sighed, she was next to the crystal clear pond. Taking deep breath she pulled down her straps and climbed out of her dirty dress.

Dropping her dress next to her she looked down at her body and almost puked. Her dark hairy mound looked to be all sticky and wet with sperm, as her sight went lower to her legs, she saw that her inner thighs had wide streams of white sperm traces, some had reached her hooves.

Elania pushed her hand through her mound and it felt horrible, she was throughly stained with sperm. Instinctively her hand went to her vagina and she slowly pried open her tight slit, it gave her sore feeling as she touched herself there, but as she opened her vagina, more sperm dripped out of her and stained the grass. Elania choked, almost puking right there.

Immediately she ran into the cold water. As she reached chest level her movement stopped and she started to brush her hairy mound under water, shivering with each stroke. It wasn't the low water temperature that made her shiver, but the pain she felt each time touching her privates and the memories that came along about what had happened and how it felt.

Elania felt as single droplet of fresh tear escaped her eye, but she shook it off and kept washing herself.

After 5 chilling minutes she was finished and left the water all wet and dripping. Cold water reduced the sore feeling and returned her labia in the previous state, reducing the lip swoleness. Seeing her son obediently standing with his back turned really warmed her heart. "At least there is one gentleman in this world" she thought with sadness and bent to pick up her dress, which was dirty, but there was no alternatives. She couldn't walk around naked, new clothes had to be aquired.

If by any chance he would have decided to look, his eyes would be stunned by the beauty his mother was. Tall figure, despite her pregnancy, her belly looked good on her light blue skin. Strong long legs with wide and womanly hips, even her tight purple slit was visible as her hairy mound was still wet from the swim and her well shaped breasts, that had fed him, while he was still a toddler, stood proudly on her chest.

Elania pulled back on her white, stained dress and put straps on her shoulders, fixing her boobs in the process. As she was done, giving final glance at her posture, which reminded her of a cheap farmer girl, she rejoined her son.

"Let's move honey, guard tower shouldn't be that far away anymore, maybe there we can get help to reach uncle sooner"she said and took her son's hand in hers and they both started to walk towards their destination.

Both draenei had returned on the road, that gave them more safety feeling and the chance that Alliance guards might come by. Elania still couldn't forget the horifying event, but she did her best not to linger on it too much, what happened – happened. There was nothing she could do now and both her children had survived, it was all that mattered.

They were walking on slower pace now, since Elania still felt pain, it wasn't as horrible as before the swim, but still sensible. Wind was gently brushing her face, trees were moving slowly. Everything felt so calm, so peaceful as if nightmare had never happened.

As they kept walking, Elania put her hand on her belly. She was so relieved that her unborn child wasn't harmed by the rough activities her assaulters had done to her. She felt herself tensing at moments, while remembering the feeling as one of the guys manhood was pushing against her cervix. It was painful and made her extremely afraid that her baby would get harmed. However, thankfully for her and other females, their body functions in such way, that when they are pregnant, the cervix wall becomes very thick, protecting the unborn baby from any possible impact, even more for a draenei like her. For her, the wall was much thicker than of a human female, which was the only reason why the pathetic and cruel rapist couldn't harm her baby.

Minutes went by and soon enough guard tower came into the view. "Look!" shouted the mother and pointed her hand towards the building. "We have finally arrived" she added and picked up the pace. Both draenei were now slightly running towards the enormous tower. Alliance themed – blue and gold colors were put on the long banners, that decorated the tower.

As they ran closer, one of the guards noticed them and stopped in his tracks to see what was going on. "Is something wrong my lady?" he asked the approaching draenei. Elania finally reached the guard, who looked like an average height human in his forties. She regained her breath and spoke – "Thank goodness... we managed to reach this place..." and wiped sweat from her forehead.

Guard looked startled from her winded looks and stained dress, "It's all right my lady, what happened? Why were you running like that?" he asked and stepped closer to put his hand on the tall mothers shoulder.

Elania swallowed, and looked at the guard "We... were attacked by group of bandits and... and.." she stopped herself from talking further not wanting to spoil the details to her son. "It's alright, you both are safe here, come inside" said the human guard and gently led the both draenei inside the tower.

The trio entered the tower and the mother with her child looked around, it looked massive. Several stairs were going up in circles, some guards were climbing up or down, some were sitting in specific floors, writing documents or something like that. Elania could count at least 10 armored guards, patrolling and moving around the tower. In several hours time it finally made her feel comfortable.

"Come here and sit" motioned the human guard pointing at the nearby table and 2 chairs beside it. Both draenei took a seat and looked at the human guard who sat down in front of them behind the table. "Alright, I will need you to tell me what happened so I can make a case for it and try to resolve it" said the human guard and casually picked up the paper and quill. Elania shifted nervously in her seat, she knew that everything had to be said, but not in presence of her son, he shouldn't know what really happened, it would ruin his mental state. "I... is it possible to talk it between us? Without my son here?" she silently said, attempting not to look suspicious. "Mommy.. why?" her son asked her in questioning look, to which his mother just averted her eyes.

Guard was staring them both down, to which he shortly exhaled and nodded, starting to get a feeling what had happened.

Meanwhile, Elania replied "Malen,there are some things that has to be discussed only between adults, you are still my child, it's not for your ears..."she slowly said, and bit her lip, memories coming back. Malen nodded.

Human guard whistled and another guard came by, he was much younger, could be in his twenties. "Yes sir? What are your orders?" he asked in very obedient posture. It looked like the guard they were talking to was of higher rank or something, maybe sergeant. "Ah.. yes.." he said and pointed towards Elania's kid. "Please show this young stud the insides of this tower, maybe climb up and let him see the sight from above". The young guard bowed and turned his attention to the young draenei. "Hey there young guy, what is your name?" Malen looked at the guard questioning him, he looked like smiling and being all friendly with him. "I'm Malen" he said. "Pleasure to meet you Malen, I'm Josh, come." He said and invited him along. "I will show you some cool stuff and the sight from the top of the tower, it's very amazing to witness!" young guard said and gently pushed Malen forward. "Awesome!" the young draenei cheered and followed the guard. Elania looked as her kid started to climb up the long stairs with the handsome young looking guard and turned her towards the human guard that was still sitting on the opposide side of her.

"Thank you..." she slowly said. "It's alright, feel free to give me the report". Elania nodded and swallowed some saliva.

Elania basically explained all the reason why she and her child was even here, that they were trying to meet uncle, but didn't find him, so they were on their way to Lakeshire Inn. She skipped the part about the bartender in Goldshire, since she was too embarassed about it, however when it came to the 3 bandits, she had to spill the beans.

"I managed to hide my son... but I couldn't run away" she said and was barely holding herself together. Reliving that event, pain and emotions really struck her. "It's alright..." said the guard and put his hand above hers on the table, giving her at least some amount of care and comfort.

"They... they raped me" she teared up again and was thankful that her son was upstairs in the tower and not seeing her like that. Guard didn't say anything, but kept looking at the crying draenei mother. He had expected as much, but he didn't know how to comfort her in a way that would be deemed as respectful and not taking advantage of her situation.

"When.. they were done, I lost consciousness. I don't know for how long, but my son found me. Thankfully he didn't find me naked or what abuse my body had endured, he has no idea that his mother was raped..."and Elania started to weep again. Human guard felt like his own heart was becoming broken, it must have been horrible.

"We could give you to our local medic, to make sure that you haven't received any longterm trauma" he looked genuinely concerned. "Also.." he swallowed. "We could clean you..." he said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Elania had finished crying, now she was only sobbing occasionally. "I.. washed myself already, but pain is still there..." she said an clicked her hooves against the wooden floor.

"Our medic will heal you, he is well trained priest..." human guard said and started to get up. "He...?" Elania slowly asked. "You don't have any female healers..? I don't want another one to look at me.. there..."she sounded very worried. It was understandable reaction coming from her, after all she had gone through a gang rape just few hours ago and to have another random stranger look at her naked, wasn't helping her condition at all.

"I'm sorry my lady, but he is the only healer around here, and I can assure you that he is discreet and won't take advantage of your situation." Elania slowly nodded and stood up herself.

"Can I... get some fresh clothes?" she shyly asked. "I'm afraid we don't have any spare clothes that would suit for a lady your size, but I believe there is a cloth shop next to the mount renting place, when the healer is done with you, I will have my men escort you there.

Just as Elania was about to speak, the human guard interrupted her with his hand gesture "You won't have to pay for anything of that, you've gone through a lot already..." he said and called the priest from above.

Young looking guy was slowly descending the stairs, Elania thought that he couldn't be more than 20 years old. Human guard came to him and whispered some things in his ear, Elania thought that probably describing her condition to him, to make it discreet. She saw the young guys face vibe in disgust for a moment, but shortly enough he nodded and warmly smiled at the sad looking draenei mother.

Shortly enough he came up to her and extended his arm. "My name is Allen, I'm priest and the healer of this guard tower." Elania hesitantly took his hand in hers and slightly bowed herself "Elania." The young guy warmly smiled and gestured for her to follow him. "Come, we need some privacy"he said and led the young mother to a small cabin looking room, which was probably meant as interrogation room.

As they walked in, the young healer locked the doors behind them. "I'm sorry for the room size, wasn't really meant for tall ladies like you" he said and pulled a soft blanket over the table. Elania had to move around with slightly lowered head, otherwise her horns would be scraping the ceiling.

Young healer had a small box nearby which he picked up and opened, starting to pull out different kind of liquids.

Elania sat on the table nervously looking at the small human guy. "Please, take off your dress and lay down on the table on your back." He casually said, while fishing more stuff out of the box.

Elania hesitated for a moment, before complying and started to pull down her straps and lifted the dress off her body. She was starting to get uncomfortable.

Allen looked up for a moment and went silent for a second. He saw the gorgeous, naked draenei mother just few feet away from him. His eyes locked on her light blue breasts and went down to her hairy mound, immediately he felt like watching for too long and blushed.

Elania felt horrible, she knew that this young guy was checking her out, at the same time she knew that he was a healer, but it still felt wrong.

"Alright..." he said and swallowed nervously. "I need you to lay down and spread your legs towards me" he said, while nervously scratching his nape.

"What?" Elania silently asked with trembling voice. "I need to apply some medicine inside your vagina, I can't otherwise" he said, while trying not to sound nervous.

Elania stared at the ground for a moment, but shortly obeyed and sat on the table, shifting herself in position so her legs were turned towards the young human, then she laid down and hesitantly spread her legs in 'M' position, showing her privates up close to him. Elania felt like blushing, it was so embarassing.

Meanwhile Allen was stunned, even though he was a healer and used to people nudity, he had never seen female draenei so close in person, and even more when such beautiful creature was exposing herself so close to him.

Suddenly he felt very small, he wasn't that big for a human, being only 175 cm tall, but having this 200 cm tall, busty alien looking mother showing her privates to him, made him really nervous. Obviously he knew the draenei race, but not in such way.

Allen gulped as he scanned her body, her light blue skin, massive and strong thighs, that could probably snap him in half with ease, spread open for him to inspect and showing her most sacred place.

He looked down between her legs and could spot her slightly spread purple slit through her hairy bush. It was so erotic scene that he felt himself starting to get hard, which he highly condemned himself for. He was a healer, he should never have such nasty and dirty thoughts about his clients and people that he was helping.

His staring was interrupted by seemingly nervous and annoyed draenei "Can we.. can we finish faster? I'm not really feeling that comfortable you know?" she said. "Oh.. of course.." stammered the young healer and put on surgical gloves to avoid any infections. "I have to check your insides to see whether or not you have any inner trauma there that has to be attended to.." he said and carefully put his hands on her inner thighs.

Elania convulsed in the moment she felt his hands touch her there, but calmed down and tried to relax herself. She knew that he was only doing his job and that it had to be done, he was not trying to rape her, she thought.

What she didn't know was that Allen was extremely nervous himself and she was like a completely new territory for him to discover. He gulped again and carfully put his hands on her mound, gently stroking it.

Elania gasped as she felt him rub her. "Wha.. what are you doing?" she stammered out. Allen was amazed by her skin and body, at first he didn't even hear her question, but as she firmly knocked her hoof against the table he snapped out of it. "Oh.. I'm sorry, I'm just checking if you have any scars or wounds here..." he tried to redeem his actions, which thankfully worked.

Elania exhaled and let him continue to examine her. She wasn't familiar with human medicine and techniques, therefore she didn't know what was considered to be normal and what was crossing the line.

Allen kept feeling up her mound for a moment, before he stopped and gently put his both hands on the either side of her vagina. "I... I will open your vagina now, I have to look for any wounds there.." Allen tried his best expresion not to sound over excited or nervous which he was.

Young healer could feel Elania to nod in agreement and gently pushed his thumbs closer to her slit, just to slowly part it. As he was parting her labia, Elania bit on her lip and tried to supress the embarassment factor. It still felt wrong and extremely perverse, he wasn't even of her own species. She hoped that he didn't see her as an object to observe just to sate his own dirty mind, but actually there to help and do his job, by leaving his carnal desires aside.

Meanwhile, Allen wished that it was true, but at this moment he had a massive erection in his pants already. As his thumbs parted her vaginal slit, despite her size, a tight and dark purple canal opened up to him, that kept going deeper. Her purple vaginal walls were ocasionally contracting as she was breathing heavily now. She must have been very nervous and stressed he thought.

As he held her vagina open, without even thinking he leaned in and just few centimeters away inhaled her scent. Her scent made his head spin, it was different from human females, but definitely more powerful and not off-putting at all. He couldn't even find anything that could be compared to her smell, but it was heavily filled with pheromones, because his dick was pushing against his pants with such pain, that he thought to whip it out instantly, but he couldn't.

Elania felt extremely uncomfortable, thankfully for Allen, she didn't hear or feel him sniff her privates, otherwise she might have completely different thoughts about the innocent looking healer, her cheeks were flushed with embarassment. What was he doing she had no idea, she felt that her vagina was still held open, but nothing happened as if the young healer was just staring at her goods. But she dismissed the thought, no way he was such pervert... not coming from a healer.

"I have to check your insides.." he said and gulped. Elania tensed hearing him say that, but it made sense, since her insides hurt and maybe there was a wound or something. "Alright... but make it fast..." she stammered out, feeling another wave of embarassment wash over her face.

Allen couldn't hold his excitement anymore. "I will put this ointment on my finger so it makes it more lubricated, also it has healing effects" he said and silently pulled of his glove. To be fair, there was no reason to get rid of his surgical gloves, in fact they prevented any chance of infection, however in his case, he wanted to feel her body skin to skin.

Elania nodded and said "Alright..." biting her lip and awaiting the penetration.

Allen put a nice amount of skin restoring and lubricating ointment on his finger and firstly gently glided it over her clit and downwards her slit.

Elania spasmed in the moment his lubricated finger touched her clit and nearly hit him with her hoof. "What was that for?!" she loudly asked, feeling slightly shocked and embarassed. "I'm sorry my lady... finger slipped." he said with a small grin on his face, which she couldn't see. Her thick thighs and bulged belly was blocking her sight. She couldn't see anything he was doing between her legs, only feel.

Then Allen put his lubricated finger against her slit and slowly started to penetrate her tight cunt. Elania started to tense as she felt his finger slide inside her, starting to grip the sides of the table she was lying on.

Young healer was only half finger deep, but he was already surprised by her tightness. She was much bigger anatomically, her vagina was bigger than of any race he had seen before, however she was quite tight for that matter. Her vaginal muscles were doing miracles, his finger was well lubricated, yet her vagina held him well inside of her. Naughty thoughts started to come into his mind, how would it feel to penetrate this hot alien mother with his dick? His comparably small dick would still be held tight by her strong muscles, as he would fuck himelf away in her depths.

It was sick to think like that, considering that 3 people had raped her before, but that thought made him jealous in a way, even though they committed a horrible crime and should be executed on the spot, they still managed to feel her vagina around their cocks and even cum inside of her.

He was so drown in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he had fully pushed his finger inside of her. Thankfully for him, it appeared that his patient hadn't noticed anything unusual, except he could feel her fast heart beat and nervousness as his finger rested comfortably in her purple flesh.

Then without saying anything, he started to move his finger inside of her cunt, replicating penetration. Elania gasped as she felt him start to finger her and immediately pushed herself on her elbows. "Wha... what are you doing?!" she gasped with rosy cheeks, not feeling like this guy had the best interests in his mind anymore.

Allen looked at her face, then innocently stared back down at her cunt and just watched as his finger was going in and out of her tight hole. "In this way I can apply more ointment" he said and tried his best impression that he was very serious about it.

Elania started to feel hot, his penetrations gave her slight pain, however it seemed that the ointment was working and each second it become less painful and even surprisingly to herself, she started to gain actual pleasure. Her face was getting hot, but the skeptic look didn't leave her.

She gave one last glance to the young healer and laid back down on the table, trying to relax herself.

Allen was so excited that he wanted more, taking a quick glance at her he saw that her head was turned to the side, cheeks flushed and she was biting her lip. Massive grin appeared on his face, she was feeling pleasure. Making sure that she was not looking, he leaned back down and gave few more whiffs of her pussy, still sliding his finger in and out of her. She was driving him insane and he had to have her one way or another, but he had to be careful about it.

"It's getting dry, I will apply more ointment" he innocently said and pulled out his finger. This time however, he applied it to his index and middle finger and put them against her labia.

Elania was slowly regaining her breath, but as she expected the same penetration to come... "Ah...!"she gasped and immediately got ashamed of her moan. Allen had penetrated her with his 2 fingers now and steadily started to slide them in and out of her cunt. Instantly he felt more pressure against his fingers, Hell... she was tight, he thought to himself.

Elania grasped the edges of the table and pulled herself on the elbows again. "Wha.. what the.. hell are you doing?" she managed to stammer out with blushed cheeks. "You said you wanted to get it done faster, so I use 2 fingers to apply the ointment better" replied Allen, while looking in her eyes as his fingers kept penetrating her.

The sight made Elania to blush even harder, it felt so wrong to look at the eyes of a guy, who was sliding his fingers in her vagina right at the very moment. Elania couldn't reply, she was too embarassed, instead she awkwardly nodded and laid back down, while nervously grabbing and scraping her nails on the wooden table, it was obvious that she was getting turned on now.

Allen grinned as she returned to her previous position and very slightly picked up the speed. He could feel her pussy getting moist, it wasn't only the lube, her natural lubrication was starting to moisten her up. As his fingers kept penetrating her, Allen felt her vagina starting to clench more often around them, he quickly stood up and saw how she had closed her eyes and her hands were attempting to get a grip at something, her tail was starting to hit at her leg and she was slightly moving in general.

Elania was so ashamed of herself. She had no idea what was happening to her, this person was supposed to heal her, by applying the medicine in her vagina, however she was getting turned on by it, pain and soreness was long gone for her, now there was tickling and pleasurable feeling as his fingers entered her.

What is going on? She thought to herself, attempting to hide her body reaction.

Meanwhile Allen was having the best time of his life. He had turned up the speed by a notch again and now his fingers were entering her depths in a quick pace. He even started to hear squishy sounds, she was growing wet.

Elania was about to start moaning. "Ahh.. ah..." she silently moaned, hoping that the young guy won't hear it. She was getting lost in her own sensation. Unfortunately for her, Allen was very aware of her feelings and did his best to abuse it. After pushing his fingers inside her now moist cunt he quickly turned his 2 fingers horizonatally and penetrated her again, immediately picking up the speed.

"Ah!" Elania moaned, but immediately put her hand in front of her mouth to absorb the sound, it was so embarassing and wrong. It went on for 30 more seconds, before young guy sped up really fast and if Elania's mind wouldn't be clouded by pleasure, she would have definitely understood that this was beyond crossing the line and was actually masturbation.

"Oh no..." she gasped in her mind, she was going to cum. After few more penetrations, Elania let out a small squeak and spasmed. Allen had a massive grin on his face, he felt as her strong vaginal muscles was clenching hard around his fingers, trapping them inside of her, she was having an orgasm.

Elania's body had few more contractions before one of her legs slipped off the table. She was now sweaty and breathing heavily. With eyes still closed and cheeks flushed, there was a complete chaos in her brain.

"My lady? Is everything alright?" Allen asked innocently, as if having no clue what happened to her. Elania heard his question and tensed immediately, fresh wave of embarassment crashing over her. "I... I don't know... what happened.." she breathed heavily still refusing to look at the young healer.

Meanwhile Allen had pulled out his fingers from her moist cunt and observed them, they were sticky with her juice, quickly and silently while she wasn't looking, he slipped them in his mouth to taste her. Gosh... she tasted good...

Was his only thought before he pulled them out and looked at her pussy. Sight was so erotic. One of her legs was hanging down the table, while the other stood in the previous position, her hairy mound was slightly wet, however there was small amount of juice running down her slit.

"Ah.. I suppose I had too much ointment applied, let me clear that..." he innocently said before taking a napkin and cleaning juices off her cunt.

Elania slightly bumped as the napkin touched her vagina, but she didn't care at this point. Her mind was at stand by mode.

"Alright, that will be all, you can dress up now and come out, I will inform sergeant about your status" said the young healer picking up his medicine box and moving to exit. He was smiling, he will fuck her, someway...

As Elania was left alone, she put her hands to her face "What is wrong with me...?" she asked silently, picking herself up and quickly pulling back on her dress. But before she touched the doors, she quickly pushed her hand under the hem of her dress and touched her vagina. It wasn't hurting anymore, but she was still wet. Hopefully he didn't notice... she thought to herself and started to blush again. How could this give her pleasure? He was just healing her and she got turned on by it, even though she was raped. What is going on...


	4. Sleep Assault

Allen had updated his boss with the draenei mothers health state, he was happy to hear that she was fully healed. Everything wasn't so clean as it may have looked in the beginning. Ointment that used Allen was indeed healing her, however it was also an aphrodisiac. Elania might not have been so turned on if that wasn't for that, even worse, she might actually see that as an attempt to sexually assault her which it truly was.

Allen was not a bad fellow, however this new beauty had really captivated him and made a huge mess in his head, only what he thought about was getting in between her legs, he couldn't help it. He had to find a way to do it.

Elania exited the room, and the sergeant immediately greeted her. "Healer told me that your condition have become much better, is that true?" asked the human guard. "Yeah.. it no longer hurts and.. yeah... I feel better now" stammered Elania. She still had no idea what was going on, but something was suspicious.

"Anyway, I'm afraid that it's getting late and it shouldn't be smart to travel in dark, even more when considering the previous events..." said the sergeant. And Elania looked back at him worried.

"You and your son should stay here, you both could continue the journey tomorrow morning and we would provide you with safe escort then." Elania was about to protest, but sergeant as if reading her thoughts interrupted her. "We will have you and your son a private room in barracks, no one will interrupt you there and you can rest assured that this place is well guarded and no harm can possibly come to you or your son"said the guard.

"Thank you so much..." said Elania and bowed. "Come, ah... your son and Josh is back also, let me show you your quarters." said the sergeant and motioned for them to follow him.

"Mom! This place is so cool!" said Malen as he got back to his mothers side. "I believe you honey, but you can tell me that later, we will be spending night here it seems, for our own safety." she said and followed the sergeant.

They left the tower and walked behind it, there was a small military building, those were barracks to accomodate the tower guards and those who would have to spend too much time to return home from duty.

"We have arrived" said sergeant as both draenei had enterted the house. It looked like a small hotel even, one side led to the showers, while the other had beds. "Ah... don't worry" said the sergeant looking at the confused mother, there was no way that they would sleep here with other men without any privacy whatsoever.

"This floor is for guards only, you both will sleep in officer quarters which is on the 2nd floor, those are seperate rooms with lockable doors" smiled sergeant and motioned them to follow him upstairs. Elania exhaled with relief and followed.

2nd floor looked like a small hotel with tiny corridor and rooms on both sides. "You can use this room" said sergreant and unlocked the door. Elania peeked inside and it looked pretty normal for her tastes. It wasn't anything fancy, but at least here her kid and herself would be safe. Room looked pretty simple, it had wooden floor and carpet on which stood 2 single beds not far away from each other. There was a small closet for clothes and window with curtains.

"Come in, feel like home" smiled sergeant and urged both draenei into the room. Elania warmly smiled and nodded before entering. Beds looked kinda small for her, although she was sure that for her son they would be ok.

Elania sat down on one of the beds, then laid down on her back, her hooves were slightly over the edge, she would have to sleep with her legs bent in order to have them in the bed.

"Ah.. yeah...sorry about that, these rooms were not really intended for such large folk as you" Sergeant shyly commented while scratching his nape.

"No no, this is fine, thank you so much.." said Elania and warmly smiled at him. Sergeant nodded and bowed with respect "Oh.. one more thing, showers are public, but I will make sure that you don't get bothered when you decide to go" he added, to which Elania slightly blushed and nodded.

"Alright, I will leave you two alone for a moment, if you need anything just come to the tower, and don't worry about guards, they are informed about your presence here"sergeant bowed again and was about to leave. "Damn.. nearly forgot.." he said and left keys on the nearby table. "These are yours, feel free to lock the door to have some privacy" he said and bowed down again. "Thank you sergeant so much for all of this" Elania said to him with genuine warm smile on her face. "But.. what is your name, I don't even know it" she said.

"Oh.." the human sergeant replied. "It would be Will' he said and bowed again just to leave the room.

Both draenei sat on their beds and just looked at each other without saying a word. "I guess that's that" said Elania and laid down on her bed.

"Mom, can I tell you what I saw today?" her son interrupted her thoughts to which she warmly smiled and replied – "Of course Malen."

It was starting to get dark, Sun was about to sink into the horizon and both draenei had just finished chatting. "Alright Malen, I think we should take a shower and prepare for sleep" Elania said and got up from the bed motioning her son to join him. She picked up the keys left by the helpful sergeant and exited the room to climb down to the 1st floor.

So far she didn't spot a single human being, probably they were all on duty still, she thought and went to the shower room. Quickly looking around she saw that no one was there. "Alright, we better be quick, go to that corner and don't peek while showering, alright?" she said to her son while starting to pull down her dress. Malen nodded in response and started to remove his own shirt and trousers while moving to the corner. "We have no choice really, these are public showers and there are no barriers for privacy" said Elania while starting to turn the water faucet, she loved these gnomish technologies it felt so futuristic.

Both draenei were showering in their corners for few minutes now. Elania picked up the soap and started to rub herself all over. As her hand glided down to her hairy mound she suddenly stopped. Memories of the previous examination came up to her mind and she started to blush. "What was happening to me back there..?" she silently whispered, not loud enough for her son to hear. She rubbed her mound few more times before starting to wash other places, she had to distant her thoughts from that, it was wrong.

After few more minutes they were done showering and water stopped running. Elania picked up the nearby towel to start dry herself, she made a quick glance to her son who apparently was faster than her and was already pulling up his shirt and trousers.

Elania slowly turned towards the exit, while still drying up her face, before she yelped in shock and immediately attempted to cover her privates. "am.. am sorry ma'am" barely stammered a young guy, who appeared to had just returned from duty and standing right in the doorway of shower. He had managed to catch a glimpse of busty draenei mother's wet mound.

"Could you turn around?! You see we haven't finished yet!" said Elania with still shock and anger in her voice, while hiding her breasts behind the towel and with other hand cupping her mound to obscure the view. "I'm sorry I will wait." said the young guy and quickly ran away. Elania felt her cheeks starting to burn with embarassment, another random stranger had seen her privates.

She angrily finished drying herself up and quickly pulled her dress back on. "Come.." she annoyingly said to her son which made him surprised and to wonder what so important happened for his mom to get so mad.

Both draenei marched out of the showers and headed to 2nd floor. Shortly they passed the young guy who looked utterly ashamed, Elania threw him scornful look and started to climb upstairs.

As she reached her room and went inside, locking them behind her back, she dropped herself on the bed and exhaled. Now she started to feel bad about the guy, he didn't look like a pervert and perhaps he had randomly stumbled upon them. Elania felt like shit now, ''Maybe I should go back and apologize...?" she said silently to herself, but couldn't feel like moving down again. Probably gonna do it tomorrow, she thought and stretched her arms on the small bed.

Both draenei were laying on their beds and talking about stuff, her son didn't brought up the whole bandit thing, which made it easier for her, she was still trying to get over it herself and just reminding it to her would only make this worse.

After few more minutes they were both ready to go to sleep, but a sudden knock on their door startled them.

Elania got up and went to the locked doors. "Who is there?" she calmly asked. "It's me, Allen, the healer, can I come in?" he asked sounding very polite and casual.

"Yeah... of course" said Elania before unlocking the door and letting the young healer in the room.

"I hope the room is good enough for you, wasn't really meant for guests" he said before looking shyly away. Noticing the young draenei boy he greeted him with his hand in a friendly manner and boy responded with smile and hand motion of his own.

"Nah... it's very good, thanks to you all" Elania smiled and then lifted her eyebrow. "Was that the reason you wanted to come?" Elania asked him politely. "Oh no..." awkwardly said the young healer and went inside the room and put down 2 cups of tea. Then turned back to the Elania. "I made this tea to help you both relax, it contains all the necessary herbs that relaxes body and sweetens the sleep" Elania looked at the two delicious looking tea cups and then back to the healer. "Thank you so much!" she said and bowed to him.

"No problem, good night and don't let it cool down" Allen smiled and left the room. Elania smiled back and closed the door, locking it.

Meanwhile Allen was rubbing his hands together, this is going to be his lucky night.

Elania went back to the bed and picked up the tea cup. Taking a light whiff it smelled very good. Her son was already taking sips. "Woah... this is really tasty! I will tell him to get us more!" he said excitedly. Elania took a sip herself and confirmed her son words, it really tasted great.

I guess we drink it and get to sleep, long day ahead of us. Elania said and pulled down her dress, dropping it down next to her bed, before quickly getting under the blankets, not to give her son any unnecessary peeks.

After few minutes both draenei had emptied their cups and put them down on the small table between their beds. "Yeah.. it was good" said Elania while starting to yawn. "I guess good nigh..." just before she could finish her sentence, she saw that her son was already snoring in his sleep. "Boys..." she chuckled lightly and laid fully down herself. Her eyes were starting to get heavy with each second and like with a snap of a finger – she was asleep.

Approximately 30 minutes later, Allen was returning. Making sure that no one was spotting him as he entered barracks he saw that some guards were chatting in shower and washing, he smirked and started to climb on the 2nd floor, spare keys rolling between his fingers. He had taken the 2nd pair from the guard tower and putting some other keys in the place not to rise any suspicion.

As he reached 2nd floor, he looked on both directions, it seemed to be empty and absolutely silent.

He quickly reached the draenei room and put his ear against the door. Waiting few more minutes to be sure that they were both asleep he slowly put the key in the keyhole and unlocked the doors, slipping himself in fast and locking behind his back.

Sight warmed his heart, both draenei were peacefully snoring in their sleep. Boy was on the right bed, while his mother on the left one.

Allen put down the keys on the nearby chair alongside his med box, he might have a use for it later. He knew that he had to act quickly so he approached both draenei next to their beds and first looked at the young draenei boy.

"Hey... can you hear me?" he said,while gently bumping his shoulders, not receiving any reply he smiled and turned his attention to the mother on his left. She was sleeping peacefully under her warm blanket, only her head was out and 1 hoof was slightly visible at the end of the bed. Allen slowly touched her warm face cheek – no response.

Then he leaned next to her ear "Can you hear me?" he said in a normal tone, but not receiving any reply he took her face in his hand and lightly slapped her cheeks, left and right. Draenei mother kept snoring as if nothing had happened.

"Perfect..." said the young healer and started rubbing his crotch in anticipation. The sleeping drug that he had added to their both drinks was working as intended. They both were knocked out hard and according to his calculations, the most stable and strongest phase of the drug would be 30 minutes after consumption and until 1 hour, which meant that he had about 40 minutes of time to have his fun, which he was sure that so much won't be necessary.

"Hey there beauty..." he said again now in more husky voice and roughly pulled the blanket off her chest, exposing her well-endowed tits. Allen felt like becoming harder each second. "Nice boobies you have there..." he said to himself as he put both hands on her breasts and roughly kneaded them. It looked like the draenei mother tensed for a moment, but he knew that she was really asleep and just kept doing his perverse advances.

After kneading and groping her blue tits for awhile, he bent down and started to suck on her left nipple. It felt so good, his mouth had wrapped itself around her big nipple and now was starting to extract milk from her breast.

"Fuck it tastes good..." he thought to himself while slurping away. She was pregnant after all and that's why her body was lactating. He kept sucking her tit for good 5 minutes before his stomach got filled with her milk and he backed off to regain his breath.

Allen's trousers had become way too small so he quickly removed the belt and pulled them down to let his erection free. His under average sized cock sprang into the view, he was no longer than 12 cm, but he was hard as iron and couldn't wait to sink himself between her legs.

Young guy quickly pulled the blanket off her sleeping form entirely and dropped it next to the bed. His dick ached painfully, sight was too much to handle. Allen couldn't wait to taste her, he jumped to the end of the bed and started to part her legs. "Fuck... you are heavy..." he groaned as he pushed her both legs wide apart. Her thighs were massive and strong, probably weighted as much as he did alone, but eventually he managed to put her in spread-eagle position. Allen started to stroke his cock again, his sight went down between her spread legs to her hairy mound. He couldn't wait anymore and climbed in the bed with her just to put his head against her soft pussy hair and inhaled her scent again. "I missed this so much..." he said in whisper. Then he quickly found her slit and parted it with his fingers. She looked as inviting as before. Outside was nearly dark and the room was badly lit, however he could still see her tight, dark purple canal in front of him.

Allen swallowed saliva that had gathered in his mouth and dove in her pussy by pushing his tongue inside her tunnel. The young healer moaned in pleasure as he licked the draenei mother's vagina, her scent was so musky and potent, coming straight from the source, that he felt like his head would start to spin.

He kept licking her vaginal lips and outer side of her vagina, occasionally hitting her pubic hair, but he didn't care, she tasted and smelled so good. After licking her pussy in such way for a minute he put his thumbs on either side of her slit and pried her hole open even wider and started to eat her out again.

It continued for 5 more minutes before he extracted his mouth from her privates. Adrenaline was hitting him like a brick and he had to fuck her.

Allen quickly got up on his knees and pushed himself against her waist, he wouldn't be able to pull her against him, therefore he had to come closer himself. He was breathing heavily, taking hold of his already purple cock he put it against her purple slit.

It looked so weird in comparison. His small body and quite small dick, next to her massive thighs and larger vagina than of a normal human female. His dick looked so small aligned with her tight slit, thought made him angry and he pushed forward.

Allen moaned in pleasure as his 12 cm cock sank in her depths. She wasn't as tight as he had hoped, probably due to his ''not so big'' penis size, but her walls still held him inside of her. Taking hold of her massive thighs he started to fuck her fast.

Draenei mother herself was dry, but his pussy licking had lubricated her passage well enough with saliva for him to have a steady and sleek penetration experience.

Bed was creaking under their weight as the young guy kept pushing his hard cock inside her cunt, each time slapping his balls against her butt. "Fuck... fuck.. fuck.." Allen grunted as he kept penetrating her vagina, it was such a turn on to him. Having sex with this beautiful alien looking creature, being the one between her legs and fucking her pussy, as she was pregnant and having her own 12 year old son just sleeping peacefully next to her.

It was so fucked up and yet so amazing. Allen pushed himself against her bulged belly and started to move his hips against her, penetrating her purple slit while laying on her belly. He looked to the right side and smirked.

"Imagine if you could see this right now..." he said while fucking the draenei mother and looking at her sleeping son. "What would you say, if you saw me like this" he said and pushed harder against her "fucking your mother right in front of you?"starting to grope her right breast while still thrusting.

"I'm not even of your species" he smirked and pushed himself against her hips with more circular motion, enjoying the feeling of her cunt around his hard human dick. "What do you think? Could I get your mommy pregnant?" he said and pulled himself nearly fully out, before thrusting back with more force, her whole body jerked with the rough motion.

"Or maybe... maybe you would get jealous, maybe you people are into incest and you yourself would like to feel your mommy's cunt, huh..?" Allen smirked while flicking her right nipple with his fingers. "Too bad..." he smirked and pulled himself away from her belly and sat on his knees instead.

After 1 minute of penetrating her hole, adrenaline started to kick in again and he started to speed up.

"You think that I'm too small for you?" he said while hilting himself fully inside of her each time he penetrated her. He couldn't reach her cervix which annoyed him, but there was nothing he could do about it, instead he was going to enjoy her cunt as much as he can.

After 5 more minutes of fucking he felt like reaching his peak, sweat was dripping down his forehead and he could barely feel his dick.

"Fuck.. let me show you what I'm capable off" he said and with huge struggle managed to lift her hips from bed and held them at angle, this way he could penetrate her deeper. And started to ram her insides as crazy. Wet flesh slapping noises echoed in the room as the desperate and perverted healer was penetrating the draenei mother with all his might.

Bed was creaking and cracking, at some point he thought that they will break it. "Fuck... I'm about to cum..." he stammered out before letting go of her hips and braced himself on his hands behind her thighs to give him maximum leverage and power as he did the last hard strokes inside her vagina.

"Fuuck!" Allen nearly shouted as he slammed his groin hard against her hips and started to unload his well brewed seed in her cunt. Allen fell on her chest with his dick still inside, he was so exhausted.

Shortly he looked at her face and saw that her cheeks were slightly flushed and chest was lifting in more rapid pace, but she still looked to be asleep. Allen started to feel his dick losing erection and slowly started to pull it out. Finally his limp dick exited the gorgeous purple slit and he let out another moan as his penis left her tight, warm depths. Allen just sat there and admired the sight of her strong and beefy spread legs in front of him. He was still regaining his breath as his stare wandered down to her hairy, but now also moist pussy. Her purple slit was slightly spread due to his penetration, it was so lewd and erotic sight to witness, suddenly he saw his sperm slowly leaking out of her abused slit.

"Shit..." he yelled and quickly went after his med box to pick up some tissues. He was so excited about the whole process that he had completely forgotten that he had to get rid of the sperm, otherwise it would be his end. He couldn't leave any traces whatsoever of this act.

Allen crouched down next to the bed and started to wipe his seed out of her vagina. "Shit, shit, shit..." he repeated to himself while taking more and more tissues. "How much did I came..." he wondered as he pried open her vagina to see that her inner walls were completely painted white. Groaning in annoyance he pushed the tissue inside and attempted to scrub his cum off her inner walls.

He spent good 5 minutes, before her insides were reasonably well cleaned and after another few water soiled tissues – his depraved act was well hidden. Allen stood up and brushed sweat from his forehead. It was a huge task, but it was so worth it. He smiled and got back in the bed to lean down and kiss her mound, then he crawled up to her face and picked her head in his hands. "You were a very good lay" he smirked and kissed her on her lips, not receiving any reponse from her, which was good, it meant that the drugs were still active.

Allen climbed out of the bed and pushed her meaty legs back together, then he picked up the blanket from the wooden floor and gently laid it back on her sleeping body. "Sweet dreams, babe..." he smiled and after gently touching her flushed cheek, stood up and went after his medbox. Making sure that everything was collected and that no traces of his visit remained, he silently unlocked the door and peeked outside – no one was there.

He quickly exited the room and locked it fast, then he started to move towards the stairs, massaging his bulge on the way. "Yeah... what a nice pussy indeed..." he silently murmured to himself and went downstairs.


	5. Shower

Sun was warmly caressing her cheek, Elania started to open her eyes just to have the bright light flash into them. She looked around and the familiar sight of the simple wooden room came into view. Letting out a yawn, she stretched her arms and legs, slowly sitting up afterwards.

Blanket slid down her chest exposing her beautiful milk filled breasts. Elania casually looked to her left and warm smile spread across her face. Her boy was still peacefully sleeping with his back turned against her, blanket slowly lifting as he was breathing and snoring.

"Heh… you sleepy head" Elania whispered, before fully removing the blanket and turning her back to him to put her hooves on the wooden floor. "Whoops…" she silently chuckled having her hooves touch the ground slightly more loudly than she intended.

Elania made another stretch, pushing her hands up and wide, enjoying the feeling of the warm Sun now shining on her whole front, especially her breasts, it somewhat tickled her.

Slowly she got up from the bed and quickly shot back a glance over her shoulder to make sure that her son was still sleeping. Having that to be the case, she quickly bent down to pick up her dress and pulled it over her body, making sure that none of her goods were exposed.

As she was done fixing herself, Elania put the blanket over her bed and as silently as she could, went to her still sleeping son. Stopping at his side of the bed she bent down and gently kissed his right cheek. "It's morning, wake up sweety…" she silently whispered in his ear.

Her son only let out a groan and shifted in bed. Making Elania somewhat annoyed, but still smiling "As you wish mister…" she said and went to the small table to pick up the keys. "I will go down take a shower, you can nap while I'm gone." She said and unlocked the doors. "Yah… oke…" was the only thing her son muttered out. "Heh… men." Elania shaked her head lightly chuckling.

Leaving the room she locked the doors behind herself. Elania could already hear that there were people downstairs, which made her little bit worried, but they should've been informed about her presence here, so there shouldn't be any problem.

Elania slowly walked down the corridor and upon reaching staircase, started to climb down, her hooves made loud noises on each step she made.

As she descended from the second floor, there was a sight of at least 5 men, chatting while sitting in their beds, some were already putting on their armor pieces and preparing for the daily duty. Elania tried not to pay much attention and after gulping saliva, proceeded towards the showers.

As she walked, some of the guys stopped mid-sentence to look at her, it made her nervous, thankfully for her, chat shortly resumed. Soon enough she reached the showers. As she was about to open the doors, they suddenly popped open in front of her, almost hitting her head in the process.

Elania couldn't even manage to do or say anything as very fit guy exited the room and accidently bumped into her belly, pressing her against the corridor wall.

Elania let out a gasp of the sudden contact. "Uh! I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" the fit guy immediately came to reality of what just happened. He was pretty tall, about 193cm, which was nearly as tall as her. "No, I'm fine… you just startled me that's all.." Elania breathed heavily, trying to calm herself. As the fit guy stepped away from her, her gaze went down his body, sudden blush came on her cheeks.

There was nothing around his waist, she could see his limp, yet still impressive looking penis, probably being around 15cm while flaccid.

Elania quickly averted her eyes from his privates, her cheeks were starting to burn. It was so embarrassing. "There is no one there, you can go in, I will tell others to wait." The fit guy casually pointed her towards the showers, probably not even noticing that she had stared at his manhood, it happened so fast.

"Uh… yes, thank you…" she barely stammered out and quickly went by him and closed the doors after herself. Pushing her backside against the moist wall and grabbing her head in hands she exhaled "What the hell…" she said quietly to herself before stepping under the shower and removing her dress.

As she turned the valve - lukewarm water started to pour on her heated flesh giving her goosebumps, the contrast between two were remarkable. "Take a hold of yourself…" she whispered while washing her body.

Elania had no idea what came over her. It was extremely rude of her to stare at his junk like that, but it sort of happened automatically and there was nothing she could do about it, well… at least that's what she thought.

Her soaped hands roamed all around her body, first starting at her arms, then belly and backside as far as she could reach. After that she bent forward, washing her hairy hooves and strong hairless legs. It was so pleasant feeling to glide the soapy hands all over her calves and upwards to her beefy thighs.

Shortly after that, she casually reached her hairy mound and started brushing it, applying more soap on every touch. Elania was taken away, she couldn't get the picture of the guy's dick out of her head. "What is going on with me..?" she silently whispered, while bracing herself with the left arm against the shower wall, while her right hand kept rubbing her hairy wet pussy.

Water kept pouring on her, washing all the soap away, meanwhile her hand kept grinding against her mound, up and down the palm slid across it. Her hair were completely soaked with water, creating wide stream, that leaked down her face, making it difficult to hold the eyes open.

Her head was hanging low as she kept rubbing herself, she was soaked everywhere. "Uhh… ohh…" she started to moan as her hand was brushing more and more against her pussy, stimulating it even more.

She had become so sensitive there, every touch and brush turned her on more. "Uh..!" she let out a louder moan and quickly her movement stopped and her eyes sprang open. "What am I doing…?" she shakily said, before looking down at her hairy mound, that she could barely see due to her swollen belly.

"What is happening to me… why am I so turned on?" she asked to herself, while having this intense urge to touch her mound again.

She had no idea what was happening, but she had to sate this lust. Biting her lip, she took a glance at the closed shower doors. The urge was increasing, it made her legs shake. It was too much. Elania quickly pushed her back against the wet shower wall, putting her left palm against her mouth while firmly grasping her mound with her right, letting out a squeak, which was absorbed by her hand and started to rub her mound hard.

Her cheeks were starting to redden, tail even though pressed against the wall, was starting to swing between her legs and occasionally brushing against her muscled thighs giving her extra tickling sensations.

Elania was openly moaning now, if it wasn't for her palm being closely pressed against the mouth, whole barracks could probably hear her. Her legs were buckling and trembling as the water kept pouring on her and her hand brushing her highly sensitive mound.

After few more seconds she pushed 2 fingers inside of herself, parting the tight slit. Elania convulsed and bit her palm to absorb the sensation. Her legs were shaking now, she had to put more of her weight against the wall so she wouldn't fall on the floor.

"Uh… Uhh..!" she moaned in her palm as fingers started to move in and out of her slit, her legs were wobbling like crazy. It was like a mating season for her, something was definitely wrong.

She was beyond soaked now at this point, but refused to stop the water, it blocked out her moans and helped her to conceal her primal urges. Water kept flowing on her head, small stream leaked down her inner thighs, where just few inches nearby 2 fingers kept pushing inside her depths.

Elania's cheeks were completely flushed now in mix of arousal and embarrassment, her brain was in ecstasy. Despite her being soaked from head to toes, her vagina was also wet. Sopping sounds came from between her thighs as she kept fingering herself.

She was breathing heavily now, being so turned on all the world had disappeared around her.

Without even thinking, she removed the left hand from her mouth and grabbed her left breast, letting out a noiseless gasp.

With her eyes closed shut and biting her lip nearly as strongly to draw blood, she started to grope and milk her left tit, while her right hand's fingers kept pistoning into her drenched cunt.

Elania was absolutely enfolded in pleasure. Only part of the reasoning she had left in her brain was to not get caught. She was barely able to supress her moans and groans. Which turned into short and not so audible grunts.

Her cheeks were red and she felt extremely hot, the lukewarm water wasn't enough to cool her down at this point. She started to smell her own scent slowly taking over the room, which made her even more turned on and embarrassed which only enhanced her senses.

As she was twisting and groping her massive breast, her legs were shaking like crazy, Elania was barely standing at this point. Her vaginal juice was already gushing out of her tight slit and leaking down her inner thighs, just to mix with the water around her knee level.

"Ah…. Uh… Uh!' she moaned louder and louder, feeling her end approaching. Twisting and groping her milk filled breast, while her fingers were thoroughly soiled with her natural lubrication, as they kept pushing inside her tight purple tunnel.

It continued for 5 more seconds, before she finally reached her peak. Suddenly speeding up her actions of groping her breast and penetrating her wet cunt, Elania pinched her nipple at the same time and roughly pushing fingers in her vagina. Letting out a high pitched squeak, huge strain of milk shot out of her breast, while at the same time her legs gave away and she slid down the wall with her ass landing on the wet wooden floor.

Elania was trembling and convulsing as orgasm went through her system. Her left breast still had a small stream of milk dripping down her body reaching her wet pubic hair. While fingers were still inside her wet cunt, feeling how they got held in place and freed again by her pulsating, gaping vagina.

Elania just sat there with her back against the wall and water pouring over her exhausted and spent body. She was barely conscious, her head was hanging low and inhaling air deeply.

Water did all the job for her, her milk was slowly washed away and her juices were cleaned off her legs.

After she stopped convulsing, her mind started to return. Slowly Elania pulled fingers out of her slit, it gave her last tickling sensation as her slit closed again. She weakly put her fingers in front of her to observe their wetness.

Gulping down her saliva, she slowly rubbed them together and then pushed them apart, to see that the substance lingered on and didn't want to be separated, it was slightly sticky. So this was indeed her juice she thought.

After 1 minute she had regained her breathing and slowly started to stand up. Her legs were still wobbly after such orgasm, but she could at least stand. "What was that…" she slowly said to herself, while finally reaching for valve to shut down the water supply. Water shortly stopped flowing and absolute silence filled the room.

Elania slowly went to the towel, making sure not to trip anywhere, she still had to regain complete control over her legs. As she was done drying herself, quickly pulled back her dress. Just as she was about to open the shower doors she stopped. She had completely forgotten that near the end she was moaning loudly, what if they heard her? What would they think?

Huge wave of embarrassment washed over her again. After she swallowed saliva, Elania decided that sooner she leaves – the better.

Pushing the doors open she peeked outside. Huge relief came upon her. There was no one there, it looks like the men had already departed for their duties.

Elania used the moment and quickly exited the showers and ran through the corridor to the staircase. As she climbed up, the air was also clear, after exhaling with relief she reached her room and unlocked the door.

Her son was already awake and angrily looking at her. "Where you been so long?!" he shouted at her. Elania entered the room and closed the doors. "I'm sorry sweety, I had to wait before I could finally get to wash myself." she said. Which was not exactly true, but there was no way that she could tell her son what really happened, in fact she couldn't tell anyone. That was still an anomaly to her, was she really so turned on by seeing naked guys like that? Even after what had happened to her and it still made her stomach turn just to think about that painful and horrifying experience. It mind-boggled her.

After entering the room she sat on her bed and looked at her son. "Go wash yourself, everyone have already departed and showers are free." she said and laid down on the bed to rethink what came over her.

Her son meanwhile just groaned in annoyance and left the room. Seeing him leave she turned her gaze towards the ceiling. Something was definitely wrong.

About 15 minutes later her son returned and they both went out of the room to leave the barracks. The warm wind glided over her face as she exited the building, it was sunny. Taking her son's hand they started to walk towards the Guard Tower.

"Ah! You are awake I see, how was the night?" asked the so already familiar face, as the two draenei had entered the tower. It was sergeant Will. Elania smiled in return and put the keys on the desk. "It was wonderful, thank you so much for helping us out, but we now must be going." she said while looking at her son.

"Yes, of course." said Will and whistled. Not understanding what was that about, Elania turned her head to see 3 armored men stepping down the stairs and getting in line just next to the sergeant.

Before Elania could comment, Will already interrupted her. "These fine soldiers will accompany you to the mount rental, it's the least we can do" said the sergeant and turned around for a moment to fish something out of one of the drawers of the massive wooden desk.

Elania's eyes went wide. As he turned around, he had small bag filled with golden coins. "This will be more than enough to pay for mounts, also…" he pointed towards her peasant looking dress "you will be able to buy yourself new clothes." said the sergeant and throw the bag at her, which she in shock barely managed to catch. "I… I don't know what to say…" Elania replied stammering and feeling herself starting to blush. "Then don't say anything" smiled the sergeant. "These 3 men will escort you and no, you don't have to pay for their service, it's already settled." Will said and went behind his desk to sit down. "With that being said, I wish you good luck on your journey and stay safe" said sergeant to which Elania just nodded with teary eyes. "Thank you…" she replied and wiped the tears, not only she will be able to pay for mounts to reach Lakeshire and finally meet her brother, but she will finally be able to get rid of this dirty dress, which not only was ruined and dirty due to her previous assault, but also contained the memories of it. She wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible.

Both draenei said their farewell and in company of 3 well armored guards left the tower to move in the direction of the small village.

The party of 5 people have been walking for 30 minutes now, no one said a single word, which didn't really bother Elania so much, she just kept looking around to take in the beautiful sight of the forest in this sunny day.

Soon enough forest was starting to clear and few small buildings appeared on both sides of the road. They have nearly arrived. After 2 more minutes village center came into the view and she could already spot the massive stables of horses and several humans walking around and doing their business. Some were carrying massive logs to help with the building of new houses, some were attending to stables, putting armor on some of the horses. They have arrived.

"This will be it, miss." suddenly one of the guards replied and Elania turned to face him. "Yes, thank you for escorting us." She warmly replied, resulting the guard and 2 others to bow and shortly in line making their way back to the tower.

Then she faced her son "Let's get that mount." She said and her son nodded. As they reached the stables, well dressed human female turned her head towards the couple and lifted her eyebrow. "We would like to rent a mount to Lakeshire" Elania proudly said, showing her bag of gold.

The stable keepers eyes immediately popped open and huge smile appeared on her face. "Of course, take a look which one you want" she said and pointed towards the several horses.

Elania choosed the biggest one, since she knew that these horses were not really meant for people like her and that it would be easier for this one to carry them.

"We will take it" she smiled and turned her head to the human. Elania gave her the required amount of gold. "Thank you, I will prepare the horse for departure" she said went to pick up saddles. "By the way… is there a clothes shop nearby?" Elania shyly asked, to which stable keeper replied "Of course, look at that house with reddish roof, that is the cloth shop" Elania looked in the direction she was pointing and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we will be right back." said Elania and pulled her son with her. "I need to buy some new clothes, this one is worn enough for me already." she said to her son to remove the confusion from his face.

As they approached the house she made a few knocks on the door awaiting response. Shortly door opened and elderly looking human couple appeared. "Yes? What do you want?" the male asked. "Oh… we were told that we can buy some clothes here, we are in a hurry…" Elania replied averting her eyes from the couple. "Oh… we are not open yet, but alright, we will make an exception for such nice lady like you" the old man flirted, resulting Elania to blush. "Hey!" suddenly he shouted out, startling the draenei. It looked like the wife of the shopkeeper had punched him in his guts. "I was just messing around..." Elania could hear the whispering which made her chuckle a bit.

Soon enough the doors opened completely and both draenei were invited inside. Elania looked around in amazement, there was so many colors, so many types of fabric all around the shop. Different kind of dresses and shirts, one section made her blush slightly, there was underwear as well. Panties, bras and some of them were quite revealing.

The wife of the shopkeeper approached the draenei. "How can I help you? Anything specific in mind?" she asked, while scanning her tall body. The elderly shopkeeper couple were short humans, around 170cm both. It was comical to see this large being in their shop.

"Oh, emm…" Elania was biting her lip softly. "Do you even have something… well… in my size…?" she stammered out, feeling little nervous. On the first glance, she didn't see anything that would be bigger than that humans would wear.

"No worries my dear, we are experts in tailoring, just give us an idea and we will make it for you right away." the elder lady warmly smiled and motioned the draenei to look around.

"Mhm… ok" Elania said and looked around to shop. There was a massive choice of dresses. Some were simple, others looked like meant for the ball or huge celebration event. Elania's favorite color was emerald, now she just had to choose what type of dress she wanted.

After observing and touching some of the materials she came to the conclusion. "I would like this one" she said pointing towards gown looking dress. It didn't look too restrictive for her belly and her breasts would also have space to breathe.

"I would like to have it in emerald color and so the fabric reaches my upper hooves" she said lifting her feet to show the length. If it would be too long, she might trip, if to short, then it would be too revealing. Meanwhile shopkeeper nodded and kept writing notes. "Also, what material is this?" she asked while touching the soft and smooth fabric.

"It's silk" the lady replied, while making some final notes. "Oh, then I want it to be made from silk" Elania replied. "Alright, would you want a matching underwear?" shopkeeper casually asked. "What? Oh…" Elania was taken aback. It made sense in a way, after all she had lost her panties to that pervy dwarf before and couldn't really go naked underneath such dress. "Okey, but from the same fabric, nothing too revealing please." Elania said, while feeling her cheeks blushing.

"Then It will be emerald silk thong I suppose?" asked the shopkeeper to which Elania nervously nodded.

"Come with me, I have to make few measurements." Said the shopkeeper and Elania followed her. "Stay here, I will be right back" said Elania to her son and went into the back of the shop.

15 minutes later Elania appeared and her son had his jaw drop. She was clad in the new emerald silk gown looking absolutely gorgeous. Her belly was well visible, yet it didn't look to be too tight, her big breasts were gently pressing against the fabric and her hooves were visible under the beautiful and soft material.

"Well? How does mommy look?" Elania said with huge amazement. "Woah! You look good!" said her son with eyes open and jaw still refusing to close.

Elania made few quick spins making her dress lift up a bit exposing small portion of her light blue calves.

"This looks very good on you, young lady" said the shopkeeper wife, while the husband had pushed himself in the corner trying to hide his inappropriate boner.

"Thank you so much, I'm very happy about this!" Elania squeaked in amazement giving the gold for the well done job.

"Come, let's go!" she said with huge excitement in her voice taking her son with her. "Feel free to come back again!" said the shopkeepers' wife as Elania nodded and nearly ran to the stables where their horse was already prepared for journey.

"All set and done." said the human female while cleaning her hands. "Alright… now just have to mount this steed…" Elania said while taking look at her emerald dress. She had rode elekks before who were much bigger and more suited for someone like her, however she wasn't wearing so expensive and still somewhat tight clothes then.

"Baby, mind helping me?" she said while extending her arm to her son who nodded and took it holding it firmly to give her leverage. "Okey." She said and with one push managed to climb on the horse putting herself right on the saddles. "Uh…" she gasped as her crotch touched the thick leather giving her solid bump through her panties.

Not wanting to look suspicious she quickly extended her arm. "Now your turn sweety." she said and easily with their combined strength pulled her son in front of her on top of the horse.

It looked like their combined weight wasn't too much to handle. "Alright, happy and safe journey you two!" said the stable keeper with wide smile on her face while waving good bye to the two draenei.

"Thank you, we will!" replied Elania and with quick farewell guided their horse to the sandy road.

"So this is it Malen" she said while gently touching her sons shoulder "In couple of hours we shall see your uncle, Let's not wait any minute longer" and with quick motion the horse started to gallop, Lakeshire wasn't that far away anymore.


	6. Invasion

Both draenei were riding the mighty steed, images flashed in front of their eyes as the fast mount carried them forward. The familiar forest biome with its green grass and tall trees was long gone, the new sight of golden looking plains and sandy road was ahead of them.

"We must be close." said Elania while holding her son stronger as the well trained steed rushed forward. After few minutes of battling with exhaustion and the long hill upwards, they finally reached the top.

Elania looked ahead and her sight immediately shifted to the mighty renovated Alliance bridge which was crossing the river. Left from it she could spot several houses just on the other side from the river it was Lakeshire.

"Finally…" she said and with a huge relief led their horse to cross the bridge. As they came closer to the Lakeshire, Elania couldn't help but notice that many people looked like in a hurry.

As both draenei had crossed the bridge there were several of them passing by her without saying a single word, they just ran.

That wasn't the only strange thing, as they reached the village center, there was very high amount of guards patrolling the territory. Some were standing in formation, while others looked to be helping the casual farmers with materials or something.

Elania looked around, it looked like a chaos, something was going on and she didn't like it at all. "Hey! What is going on?" she shouted just outside of the church. No one seemed to hear or care about her question. Everyone was running as if preparing for war.

She grow impatient and nervous, suddenly she heard voices coming from the church and turned her head just in time to see someone of a higher rank to walk out accompanied by of the looks of it to be the village elder.

Elania quickly dismounted, straightening her dress and approached them. "Sir, what is going on here?!" she asked in worried tone.

The talking pair got startled by her and stopped in their tracks observing the tall draenei. First one who started to talk was the officer. "I'm lieutenant Holton, the officer in charge of Redridge Mountains territory, and right now this village is under lockdown" said the highly ranked officer and continued his path downstairs, closely followed by the nearly pale and very nervous looking elder.

Elania wasn't satisfied with his answer so she cut his way by walking in front of him. Lieutenant stopped in his tracks again and was forced to look upwards to meet the eyes of the draenei mother. He was about 185cm tall, making the whole scene little comical if it wouldn't be so serious. "Tell me what is going on! I'm here to visit my brother, and I have no idea what is happening!" she nearly shouted at the lieutenant.

Holton exhaled "Band of vicious orcs have been spotted nearby Lakeshire on nord east, there are reports that some of the villagers might have been kidnapped. This is why we highly advice everyone to leave this village by going south crossing the bridge, while the reinforcements arrive, it's very possible that orcs might return or even attack." said the Lieutenant, leaving Elania paling. "But… but my brother, is he alright?!" she nearly screamed with hysteria. "I don't know about that…" said the officer and pointed towards the Inn. "Go there and check the registry, we have ordered everyone to be signed in to see who have been taken away and who is still safe, if your brother's signature is not there…" said the officer before taking a deep breath "then I'm sorry" he finished while putting on his helmet and walked away.

Elania was stunned. "Fast!" she pulled her son off the horse and ran towards the Inn. Upon reaching the building she pushed the doors open and rushed inside. There were several people inside, some were drinking like crazy as if it would be the last thing they would do in their lives, others had pushed several tables together and used it as platform for huge map of Redridge Mountains.

Elania looked around but couldn't spot her brother anywhere, then she saw 2 Alliance guards who sat next to one of the tables with huge book of written names in it, occasionally flipping through the pages and checking the listings.

She quickly ran to them. "Please! Please tell me that my brother is safe!" she sounded very desperate. Both guards looked at her. "What is his name?" one of the guards asked. "Falan. He is of the same race as I, he is draenei." she spoke very quickly, being stressed out of her mind.

One of the guards started to flip through the pages, while the other looked at the well dressed and clearly distressed draenei woman.

After several seconds the guard that checked the book stopped in his tracks and looked at the Elania. "He was here, but…" he started to speak, as Elania immediately had fear in her eyes "But we don't have his signature here, so most likely he has been taken… I'm very sorry…" as the guard finished his sentence, Elania collapsed on her kness and started to cry.

"There was nothing we could do, most likely he was out of the town hunting when the orcs came" said the guard and tried comforting the sobbing draenei mother. Meanwhile her son was hugging her from behind, understanding her pain, but not quite the horrible situation.

"Miss, please calm down… there is a chance that he is still alive…" said the guard and Elania lifted her head with teary eyes to look at the man. "Wha… what do you mean…?" she sobbed.

"These orcs, we believe that they are not serving the Horde, but work on their own. Most likely he is taken prisoner to be sold as slave to cartel." said the guard and stood up. Elania cleared her eyes and also stood up cleaning her dress. "What cartel?" she asked. "It's difficult to measure their total power and strength, but all we know is that it's a faction filled with lowest of the scums -bandits, slavers and very rich people with a lot of gold, who enjoy to abuse the law and break the rules, they don't serve neither the Alliance or the Horde. They are outlaws." said the guard and motioned to his fellow soldier to follow.

"But what about my brother? You must save him!" Elania shouted at them. "My lady… I know how you feel, but we cannot do anything until the reinforcements have arrived. Right now our main goal is to secure the village and lead the people to safety. When the reinforcements arrive – we will be able to launch counter-attack and free your brother." Said the guard and started to move to the exit.

"And what am I supposed to do?! I just arrived and I won't be leaving without him!" she shouted back at them.

"In that case stay here and by no means leave the village. We will continue to strengthen the village defences so you will be safe here." said the guard and left the Inn.

Elania looked as both guards left and turned towards her son. "We have to stay here… your uncle is in trouble and they will try to free him as soon as they can." She said and took her sons hand.

"Mom… I'm afraid, what if those orcs come here?" her son asked, looking clearly worried. "They won't, this place is well guarded and we will be safe" she said and went to the Innkeeper.

Considering the fact that many people had left the village, leaving only guards, blacksmiths and other personnel here, Inn was quite empty and both draenei could easily get a room upstairs.

"Alright, we will stay here" said Elania as she entered the comfy looking room and closed the doors behind them.

It was a simple room with a bed and small desk next to the bed, also closet and window that had curtains.

Elania noticed that there was only 1 bed, but it won't be a problem, after all her son was still very young and it wasn't that inappropriate to sleep with him in the same bed, just like the old times.

After some time the Sun started to descend into the horizon. Her son was already getting into bed to prepare for sleep, while she was looking through the window to see the busy village outside.

More troops had arrived and she could barely see them in the weak light preparing the barricades. She knew that it will be very difficult for her to relax in these circumstances. Elania had no idea where was her brother and was he even alive, thought itself made her insides turn, she couldn't even think about it.

Turning sideways she saw that her son was already snoring. It warmed her heart, thank goodness he couldn't see these things to be so serious as they really were, she wouldn't be able to calm herself and her son at the same time.

Carefully not to wake her son she sat on the bed and pulled off the blanket from her side just to slip under it. Elania would prefer to sleep naked, but she couldn't afford it in the presence of her boy, instead she still had her emerald dress on along with her emerald silk panties. "Good night…" she whispered and went to sleep.

Elania was having nightmares again, once again she was pushed in the corner by huge brutes that attempted to remove her clothes, she clawed and screamed at them, but nothing helped, they kept creeping closer and closer.

Suddenly she heard screams accompanied by metal boot noises, her eyes snapped open. It wasn't a nightmare anymore. Elania quicky sat up in her bed, it was pitch black in the room and still night outside. Then the screaming returned. Elania jumped up and ran to the window to see that guards were running to the West from her. "We are under attack! In formation, NOW!" she heard someone scream. Her son was also awakened by the loud noises and was trembling in the bed. "Mom… mom I'm afraid…" he said while shaking in the bed.

Meanwhile Elania's eyes were glued to the window. Noises came closer, some were loud impacts of metal colliding, others were very inhuman like growls and grunts. "They have breached the barricades! Hold them back!" she heard another scream, but this one was very close. Elania felt her legs starting to tremble, she was terrified.

"Mom…" she suddenly remembered her son and quickly approached him on the bed to take him in firm hug. Not being able to say anything she just held him in her embrace.

Suddenly she heard loud shout just outside of the Inn and her insides clenched. Just few moments later another battle broke loose just outside the Inn, metal was colliding in mix with screams and shouts of Alliance guards.

Both draenei were trembling in their embrace. Few moments later sounds stopped. Elania thought that battle was over, she kept looking at the wall behind her son, still holding him strongly in her embrace, seconds turned into minutes, it felt like time had frozen.

Elania jumped as sudden boom and roar echoed in the walls. They were in. "No…" she whispered, feeling her body becoming limp, she was absolutely terrified. "Baby, listen to me!" she took her sons face in her hands, having tears escaping her eyes. "You need to hide, get under the bed and don't come out!" she said to her son, before hugging him again. Her son started to cry, he was so afraid.

Elania cringed as she heard female screams just under their room followed by loud cracking noises of furniture. "Now, do it!" she told her son and got up from the bed to run towards the doors, she had to protect her son, even if it meant sacrificing herself.

Elania was trembling as she touched the door knob, she was about to meet those savages, but she had to do it for her son safety. Swallowing her fear she cleared the tears from her eyes and quickly left the room, closing the doors behind.

The terrified draenei mother ran across the corridor to the opposite side and entered the toilet which was empty.

Noises of wood breaking and roars came closer and closer. It sounded like the orcs were killing people on the main floor, before she heard heavy steps coming upstairs. Elania thought that she will collapse, hiding in the corner of the toilet as the steps came closer.

For upcoming seconds she could hear the same pattern over and over again, sounds of doors being breached and then shouts and screams of humans being dragged out of their rooms accompanied by intimidating roars of the assaulters.

Elania was trembling in the corner, her legs finally gave away and she slid down the toilet wall.

Heavy steps came closer, in the next moment Elania screamed in terror as her doors got busted out. Massive orc entered the small room and turned to see the trembling draenei in her green dress sitting in the corner. Huge grin appeared on the orc face as he roughly pulled Elania by her horn out of the room.

Elania cried out in pain and fear as the brutal orc manhandled her. He was about her own height of 200cm, but much stronger than her.

She couldn't oppose his strength as he took hold of her horn and started pulling her downstairs. Elania felt adrenaline fill her veins on the last attempt to free herself.

With all her strength she kicked the orc leg from behind with her thick hoof. Orc groaned in huge pain letting her go. Elania quickly looked around, there was nowhere to run, only exit was behind the orc, who was bent over due to the painful kick.

Soon enough she understood her mistake and started to back up. Orc turned his head towards her and his eyes filled with fury. Letting out a massive roar he closed the distance and pushed the draenei mother against the wall, choking her with his massive green hand.

She couldn't breathe it felt like he could crush her wind pipe with ease if he wanted to. Just as she was about to faint the orc removed his hand and slapped her across the face. Elania fell on the ground barely conscious.

Next events were in complete blur to her, she could still feel that orc took hold of her horn again and started to pull her downstairs. She slid over the floor like some kind of hunted animal, stairs gave her painful bumps as they hit her side and back.

As she was pulled to the main floor stench of blood entered her nose. Suddenly she felt being picked up and thrown on the table on her back. She grunted on the impact and her vision was starting to clear.

Weakly turning her head to the right she saw human men, that were forced to sit in the corner with their hands behind their backs as 2 orcs with bloody axes guarded them. Their heads were turned in her direction, some refused to watch, to which orcs hit them with their weapons as If forcing them to observe the scene.

Loud scream and cries for help came from her left side to which she responded by turning her head. Image was still blurry, but soon enough it crystallized clear. There were at least 3 human females being raped at the moment. Laid on the table like her, on their backs with their legs spread and clothes ripped apart.

Elania thought that she will vomit. "No…" she weakly said. Suddenly she heard loud roar above her turning her head to see that massive orc was standing next to her head. Quickly it took her hands and pressed them down on the sides of her head against the table.

"No… NOOO!" she started to struggle knowing well enough what was going to happen.

As she was struggling, she didn't notice the second orc who came close to her hooves. With ease he took hold of her blue calves and spread them apart, having her emerald dress slide up her meaty strong thighs to expose her green silk panties underneath.

"No! Get off me!" she shouted with tears flying all around her face. Elania attempted to pull her legs away from the orc as she had done before with the dwarf, however this one had no problem to hold her in place and her struggle led to nowhere.

Meanwhile Orc grunted in approval seeing her underwear, he pushed her legs apart in 'M' formation and took firm grip of her thick thighs to pull her closer to his waist.

Elania was starting to sob, not this nightmare again. In few seconds orc got rid of his pants and pushed his face against her panties to inhale her scent. Elania gasped feeling his touch and started to struggle with all her might, she was strong for a draenei, but for someone like male orc, it was nothing.

Finding her scent to be very pleasant, orc roared in approval and with quick motion ripped the silk panties from her waist, making Elania grunt in the pain, leaving them dangling on her left thigh.

Next part made her weep as she felt the orc's wide tongue touching her hairy mound. Tears ran down her cheeks, as the huge brute slid his tongue all over her womanhood, uncomfortably scraping her tight slit in the process. Just after few licks her mound was drenched in his saliva. Orc held her beefy thighs close to his face as he continued to eat her out, gathering more of her scent and taste in his mouth as he pushed and probed against her vaginal opening.

Elania attempted to struggle, but the massive green hands held her in place, "Aaagh!" she gasped, feeling the orc's attempts on pushing his wet tongue inside her vagina. Meanwhile orc couldn't get enough of her taste by putting his big thumbs on both sides of her blue slit he spread it open revealing tight purple hole. Elania felt being exposed and started to shake her head while whimpering.

Orc let out another roar and pushed his tongue inside her purple tunnel. Elania let out a cry and started sobbing as the orc's tongue was violating her vagina. Orc grunted in pleasure as his tongue was getting squeezed by her inner walls, while leaving more potent taste of her draenei cunt in his mouth.

After few minutes of licking and eating her out, he was finally finished and extracted his soiled tongue from her depths and roared in pride, while lining his 25cm hard rod with her tight slit. With a grunt he pushed himself all the way in.

Elania schreeched in pain, he was way too big for her and quite literally splitting her open. Meanwhile orc took hold of her soft beefy thighs and pressed them against his chest as he started to penetrate her with moderate deep thrusts.

Elania cried out and grunted each time he hilted himself inside of her. Each time his ugly green dick bumped against her cervix giving her horrible pain. "Please…. stop…" she weakly said with teary eyes before letting out another groan as the massive orc pushed his hard dick inside of her again.

The orc holding her hands quickly pulled down her dress to expose her big tits and let out a roar. "No…" Elania could only mutter out before her sight was blocked by green chest. "Aaaaahhhh!" she let out a scream, feeling the orc above her starting to suck and bite her nipple.

Minutes went by, her vagina had gone completely numb, the massive girth of the green rapist had stretched her insides a lot. Orc between her legs kept moaning and grunting as his still hard dick kept penetrating her depths. She wasn't wet and therefore very tight fit for his massive rod, only thing that made it somewhat lubricated was his saliva and precum, that he kept releasing occasionally in her birth canal.

Orc kept driving inside her cunt, making the whole table shake under his brute force and her weight, precum was starting to drip out of her abused hole, staining her dress underneath her. Elania was nearly unconscious at this point. Her body rocked each time the orc pushed inside, she could no longer feel her vagina, it only radiated pain and soreness.

Her tears had long dried up on her cheeks and her body was completely limp. Slurping sounds still echoed in her ears as there was another pair of orcs who were nursing her well-endowed breasts.

Milk stains were all over her chest and some even on her dress as both kept sucking milk out of her tits.

Elania was wincing in pain as she felt the orc raping her to build up speed.

It went for 10 more seconds before she heard loud roar and warm substance starting fill her insides. Elania gulped down saliva and started to convulse out of shock.

Orc moaned as he slowly pulled out his spent penis from her depths. As it left her vagina he could see her stretched purple hole on full display, he was so big that her cunt was still 4cm wide after removing his rod. Soon his sperm started to flow out of her freshly fucked pussy.

With a mocking laugh he carelessly dropped her legs back on the table, having them swing slightly not reaching the floor.

Soon another orc replaced him. Taking her thick legs and putting them on his shoulders, making her vagina somewhat more tight in that way and drove inside of her.

Elania grunted as another orc penetrated her depths. This one was slightly smaller, being 21cm long, however his thickness was the same, and the first entry always hurt the most, since her vagina was slowly starting to return to her natural shape. This time orc easily slid his rod in and out of her, she was still tight for him, but the amount of sperm inside made the penetration very smooth.

This one was more of a beast, after few penetrations he strongly gripped her thighs and started to smack his waist against her cunt, driving his hard rod inside of her with more brute force than before.

Elania held her eyes closed to absorb the feeling, but still grunted and winced in pain each time the orc hilted himself inside of her. Table was shaking under her weight as orc started to fuck her with deep strokes in 2 times per second speed.

He fucked her like metronome, with precise and violent thrusts abusing her already ruined vagina even more. Elania felt her body bumping on each time he entered her. Soon the 2nd rapist picked up his speed and started to piston into her even faster, nearly breaking the table under her.

The room was filled with the sounds of his hard balls slapping against her cum stained mound. Sounds were becoming more distant to her, she was slowly starting to lose consciousness.

Last thing she heard was the roar of her rapist and the cheer of his comrades as he pushed himself inside of her few more times, giving her stinging pain and rocking her body with each penetration as their hips collided. With final push to fully hilt himself inside her vagina to release his well brewed seed in her sore depths.

Her body went limp. 2nd orc slowly pulled his dick out of her purple hole, shortly another wave of cum started to escape her slit. Her pubic hair was completely stained and painted white with spunk, while her slit was wide open due to the previous 2 insertions.

Orcs that were feasting on her breasts before had long gone to rape human females, from which most were already unconscious.

Another two came to take their place. They looked at her face and gently pushed it with their fingers, she was out cold with her eyes closed.

Leaning in to her milk stained chest they started to suck on her breasts again.

Meanwhile, another orc came to stand before her slightly parted legs. As he got rid of his pants the 30cm beast sprang free. Picking her right calve he turned the abused and unconscious draenei to her left side. Then he took her limp tail and pulled her towards him more. After that he pushed her beefy thighs together sideways, so she laid on her left side while having her beefy thighs held closely together.

In this position her round butt was on full display and her cum stained pussy was better visible. Her blue lips were already swollen, occasionally more cum dripped out, staining her left ass cheek and the table underneath her.

Orc stepped closer and started to rub his 30cm rod against her cum filled vagina. After few strokes back and forth he finally lined it up with her 2cm wide hole (in this position) and with massive groan of pleasure pushed his rod inside her depths.

Despite how abused and stretched her cunt was, for this massive dick she was still a very tight fit. Knowing very well his proportions, he started to penetrate her with deep, but slow strokes. He knew that if he fucked her with all his might, then he would easily kill her and that wasn't his intention, they needed her alive.

Slowly her vagina accepted his size, getting stretched on whole new levels. Her body was jerking slightly as the well-endowed orc hilted himself inside of her over and over again.

After few more strokes he slowly pulled his massive dick out of her cunt. As his rod left her insides, her hole remained wide open. Dark purple walls stained with fresh sperm were visible.

Orc rubbed his penis against her stained mound to gather more sperm, then he lined it against her tight ass. Taking a deep breath, he took hold of her thighs so she wouldn't slide away and started to push his hard dick inside her ass.

Letting out a moan as his penis head disappeared inside her butt. She was 10 times more tighter than her already stretched vagina. Suddenly orc let out a moan and grasped her legs for balance as he was starting to cum.

Her tight ass was too much for him, making him shake as he unloaded his potent sperm inside her butt. He didn't stop cumming for 30 seconds before his orgasm ran through him and slowly extracted his semi-hard rod from her ass.

As his dick left her butt, rapid stream of cum started to drip out of her. Since he was still not completely flaccid, the orc used the opportunity to push inside her vagina again to unload the last remaining seed in her depths.

As the orc was done cumming, he pulled out his dick and wiped the remaining sperm against her beefy thighs, just to put it back in his pants.

Meanwhile the two orcs that were nursing her breasts had completely emptied her tits and with satisfaction giving the last gentle bite on her nipples, backed off.

After few minutes one of the orcs came to the abused draenei mother and started to wipe her thighs and mound. As the majority of spunk was cleaned, he slid her dress over her legs and put her tits inside the cleavage.

Later on her legs and hands were bound by a rope and the orc party left the village, carrying with them the spoils of war.


	7. Trapped

Elania started to regain her senses, her insides hurt a lot as if someone had stabbed her repeatadly in lower abdomen. She slowly opened her eyes, at first there was only blur, but shortly she could spot several dark silhouettes walking around, some were sitting around very bright object, most likely a bonfire.

As her vision slowly came back foreign language started to ring in her ears. Suddenly realization hit her, those were orcs talking in orcish. "No…" she whispered in utter shock and immediately tried to back away just to groan in pain as she hurt her backside against something solid.

Quickly turning her head she saw the horrible situation she was in. She was locked in a steel cage which was so small, that she could only crouch or lay on the ground with her legs bent.

The sound she made with her clumsy attempt to escape alerted the nearby orcs who looked in her direction and started laughing.

Elania was afraid ''No… don't come near me!" she shouted back while pressing herself firmly against the cold steel bars, trying to gain as much distance as possible.

One of the orcs stood up and started to come towards her. "No…" she stammered and pulled her legs closely together before wincing in pain.

She was sore and in the moment she felt it, the memories of previous night returned in her head. Elania remembered how she was gang raped.

Immediately turning her head to the side she choked in attempt to vomit, but nothing came out, her stomach was completely empty.

As she was still looking in the ground the orc had already arrived and sat down next to the cage.

Elania looked down at her belly, it was a miracle that her unborn baby wasn't hurt in the same time she saw that her emerald dress was still on which was a small relief to her.

*bump* whole cage vibrated as the brute hit it with his fist. Elania quickly looked at him and screamed "Get away from me and my child you failed abortion! You won't touch me anymore!" tears of desperation ran down her cheeks.

Orc was slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst, but soon sadistic grin appeared on his face and he stood up laughing.

Elania looked up to meet his face, which was somewhat blocked by the steel bars, but it disgusted her to see him grin and point towards his pants, as he gripped his bulge and started to walk away, to re-join his comrades in drinking and eating of some hunted animal.

As the orc walked away, Elania embraced her knees and started to weep. She knew in what type of situation she was in, there was no possible escape for her and most likely she will be kept alive only used as sex slave or worse.

After few minutes of crying she brushed her eyes and looked around. It looked like a camp, it was still dark, but she could spot out some other cages like hers spread out on entire camp territory.

There was several orcs patrolling the area, some were messing around with the captives by hitting their cages and roaring at them, others were simply sitting aside and chatting.

She looked on her right, there was few leather tents nearby, most likely for higher ranked members.

Suddenly she heard scream coming from the left side, turning her head and seeing what was going on made her vibe in disgust.

2 orcs had pulled out night elf female from one of the cages and were taking her to the nearby tent. She was clawing and screaming at them, attempting to free herself, to which orcs only laughed and continued to overpower her.

Elania wasn't too familiar with night elf culture, but this one looked like an elven sentinel, she was still clad in her leathery outfit with exposed strong purple thighs and shoulder pads that had feathers in it.

Few moments later she saw the elf biting in one of the orcs hand making him cry out in pain.

Shimmer of hope sparked in her eyes, maybe she could set herself free and run for help. But just as quickly Elania's hopes for the poor girl were shattered as the 2nd orc had grabbed her long green hair and roughly pulled her back, making her screech in pain.

Elania felt her heart sink as the orc who was bitten roared in anger and punched the slim looking elven sentinel across the face. She dropped on the sandy ground and started convulsing, the orc must have given her broken nose or even serious brain damage.

Elania was starting to sob, they were going to take her right there - publicly. The bitten orc roared and crouched down to the convulsing body. Quickly pulling out a knife he cut open her leather chest piece and thrown it away, exposing her small purple breasts to the lukewarm air.

Then he spread her legs and pulled her close to his waist, flipping up her elven waistband and after another quick cut got rid of her underwear.

She couldn't watch it anymore, she hugged her knees and tried to ignore what was happening just in front of her.

After 10 seconds loud roar startled her, and her stare immediately went up. Orc was now fully buried between the elf legs and was roughly raping her. It made her sick.

Poor girl was still convulsing and her head appeared to be bleeding as the wild brute ravaged her insides.

Elania closed her teary eyes and started praying for the girl to have swift death, so she wouldn't have to endure this torture anymore.

Whole act went for 20 minutes, at this point Elania was nearly certain that the girl was dead. She was raped by 5 orcs in her vagina and butt. Whole company around the bonfire took their turn in raping the poor sentinel.

They dropped her near the bonfire, just few meters away from the Elania's cage. Her insides were turning, she could smell the stench coming from the sexually abused victim.

She was completely naked with scrapes and bites on her flesh, Elf was laying on her back, her breasts were stained in orc cum, her hairless vagina was still gaping open as orc cum kept dripping out of it.

Her face was in blood, which came from her broken nose. Elania couldn't keep looking at her abused body, it was horrendous.

But what truly made her heart and soul cry was what happened next. "Please… please kill me…" whispered the elf.

Elania slowly lifted her red teary eyes to see the elf staring back at her. Her eyes were barely open and it looked like she was on the verge of dying.

"End this… please…" she choked out. "I wish I could…" said Elania before erupting in tears again.

"I'm sorry…" she said and looked back at the elf who now appeared to have lost consciousness, her chest was still slowly lifting. This was one of the rare cases where she wished that person would have died, it would be better than to relive this nightmare over again.

Soon enough her own stress and exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

*few hours later*

The hot Sun was burning her head, being held in a steel cage in broad daylight made it feel like in oven, but the reason of waking up was different, something was bumping her cage.

Elania slowly opened her eyes, in front of her stood orc, this one looked to be a female. "You, wake up." The orc said in very broken common language, which surprised her.

Quickly shuffling up on her knees Elania gripped the heated cage bars. ''Please, you have to help me, get me out of here!" Elania pleaded.

Orc stared her down for a moment as if reconsidering her request. "Come, follow." Orc replied and unlocked the cage. Elania couldn't believe her luck, finally she had a glimmer of hope that she might get away.

Elania crawled out of the cage and slowly stood up, it felt so good being finally able to stand. Suddenly she remembered the elven girl that was laying in front of her cage, her body was no longer there.

"What happened to the night elf female?" Elania asked with fear in her voice. The slightly shorter orc female looked at the draenei, "Live" was the only thing she butchered out before taking firm grip on Elania's hand and pulled her along.

"Ow!" Elania yelped while being pulled. "Let me go! I thought that you will set me free!" Elania shouted at the orc as she was being pulled forward. Elania looked around and couldn't spot any other orc, they must have left for a hunt or another raid she thought.

After few seconds the orc female had led the draenei mother to one of the tents. Without being able to say anything, orc quickly pulled her inside the tent.

Elania rubbed her hand in the place she was being held, it hurt. Looking around it looked like a portable alchemy lab, there was even a wooden table with shackles, immediately Elania had a bad feeling about this.

"Wha… what are you going to do with me..?" she stammered out being terrified. Meanwhile the female orc was digging through the boxes as if looking for something. Few moments later she found it and turned towards the trembling draenei, it was a potion of some sort.

"You pregnant, not good, bad bargain." Butchered the orc female. The terrified draenei instinctively put a hand on her swollen belly. "No… you won't harm my unborn baby!" she firmly said.

"Not harm,speed the birth. This." Said the orc while pointing towards the purple liquid.

Elania started to shake her head "No… I don't trust you, it will harm me or my child, it's several months before it can come out!"

Orc female looked annoyed "You damaged goods, can't sell." She muttered out. "No!" shouted Elania and started to run. In the moment she exited the tent, her movement was blocked by a wide chest. Elania groaned as she impacted with the huge orc and fell on the ground.

Without saying a word, orc picked her up by shoulders and carried her back inside the tent. "No… no! Get of me! Let me go!" Elania started to fight back, attempting to hit the orc who carried her.

Her struggle was pointless as the massive brute laid her on the wooden table, that was turned horizontally already by his female assistant and held her down, while the female quickly locked her arms in place.

"No! Help me! Someone!" shouted Elania while being held down, she tried to hit them with her legs, but orc male held her body down with ease, not letting her get any successful hits.

"Please… no…" Elania started to cry as the massive orc went to her hooves and started to spread her legs. "Don't!" she cried out, not wanting to be raped again. Few moments later Elania felt her left leg being locked down, shortly followed by the right one.

She was chained down to the wooden table with her arms locked above her head, while her legs were spread wide. She could move them, but only slightly in any direction, she was powerless.

"No!" Elania kept struggling, trying to get rid of the chains *whack* her struggling stopped as the orc male slapped her across the face, her lip was busted open. She started to whimper as male orc carelessly pulled her dress up exposing her thick thighs and hairy mound.

Elania turned her head away from the orc male and closed her eyes as she felt him touch her inner thigh. Her whimpers turned into sobs as the orc started to touch her womanhood by sliding his big hand through the hair.

Draenei mother convulsed as she felt him push one of his fingers inside her vagina, it was very unpleasant and hurt.

Just as quickly he removed it, the female orc started to talk with him in their language, probably telling him that it wasn't the time.

Few moments later Elania gasped, something creamy and cold was poured on her mound. She quickly opened her eyes to see what was being done to her, to which the female orc firmly, yet gently pushed her chest back on the table.

"You hair there, not good for birth, need remove" said the female orc and pulled out a small knife. Elania stared at the orc as she came closer to her waist area, draenei was trembling as the knife creeped closer to her groin.

"Ah!" Elania gasped as orc made a swift cut and piece of her pubic hair got removed. Draenei mother was still tense, but somewhat more relaxed knowing that all the orc was doing is basically shaving her.

She trembled on each time the knife made a cut, but quickly enough the stressful nightmare ended and her vagina was shaven clean.

Suddenly Elania felt something dripping on her vagina, in the next moment the orc female was standing nearby her head. "Drink, now" orc said and put the potion closer to her mouth. In response Elania turned her head away.

Orc female said something in orcish and before Elania could react, the male was back and closed her nose with his fingers while pulling her jaw open.

Elania started to struggle again, but the male orc was strong enough to hold her head in place as the female quickly emptied the potion inside draenei mothers throat.

She had no choice but to swallow the liquid to avoid choking. As the potion was taken, orc male stepped back and both observed the draenei.

At first Elania didn't feel anything, except she was breathing fast, being very afraid not knowing what will happen to her. After 1 minute she felt strange heat coming from her midriff, as if her swollen belly would be expanding. Few seconds later, she felt liquid starting to pour out of her vagina.

"No… It can't be…" she whispered in utter shock. Draenei mother was starting to give a birth. "No…. not here!" she cried out in agony and winced in pain as she felt her baby starting to move.

"Please… no…" Elania weeped, before letting out another painful gasp as her baby slowly started to expand her birth canal.

Some words were traded by the two orcs and male quickly went to her bound legs to unlock them. "Aaahh!" Elania whined in pain as the baby started to enter her birth canal.

Meanwhile the male orc stood above her head and leaned over to take hold of her legs under her knees and pulled them towards him in 'M' position. This was done to ease the birthing process.

On the other side the female orc went between her spread legs to prepare for her child.

"Push, breathe, push" stammered the orc as Elania was in huge pain. More liquid leaked out of her vagina as the baby was getting closer to the exit. Elania was sweating and in huge amount of pain, inch by inch the baby moved through her birth canal, making its mother groan and cry in pain.

"Aaah… Ugh…" Elania grunted as her body continued to push the baby out. Orc female watched as the mother's vagina had expanded a lot, most of it was because of the potion she gave to the draenei, that she also dripped on her mound to prepare it for birth.

"Aaahhh!" Elania cried out again, the child was splitting her open, now it was halfway inside her birth canal. " .Push" repeated orc female, while male kept holding mothers legs spread.

After 1 agonizing and beyond painful minute, Elania fully pushed the baby out, more mix of her blue blood and liquid left her gaping vagina. In matter of seconds, orc female cut the umbilical cord and clad the newborn child in soft towel like material.

In the same time, male let go of her limp legs and they just slid down on the table motionless. Elania was horribly exhausted with eyes closed she could barely stay awake. Her vagina was still gaping open after the recent birth, the inner purple walls were all drenched in birth fluids, some of which still poured out of her 5cm wide hole.

"Good, girl good price." Elania could hear the orc female talking. "Girl…" Elania whispered silently. So it was true, it was indeed girl she was pregnant with, it warmed her heart. But as soon as her brain registered the last part, her body found the last piece of strength "No… give her to me, you won't take her away!" Elania barely stammered out and attempted to stand up, failing miserably as her hands were still bound above her head.

Orc female looked at the struggling draenei mother, she admired her strength even after birth she was strong enough to fight for her kid. "No, you no take, we take, our loot." orc female finished before grinning viciously and motioning to the male orc behind draenei.

Elania was exhausted, her arms still bound yet her legs were free, but she didn't even have enough strength to do a single kick. Her emerald dress had gone all dirty and wet from her sweat, her legs still slightly spread after giving the painful birth. Her inner thighs drenched in birth fluids, as well as her still gaping purple birth canal, who very slowly attempted to readjust to its previous state.

"You still fight, he help you." grinned the female orc before saying couple of words in orcish, which made the male orc roar and quickly exited the tent with her newborn draenei child in hands.

"What…" Elania silently whispered not understanding what she meant, but as she turned her eyes up she saw the vicious smile on the orcs face. "No way… no…" Elania barely spoke and turned her head away.

Fresh tears started to run down her cheeks as she felt the orc climb up on the table. Elania let out a whimper as her legs got parted. "No…" she silently begged and choked, when feeling orc rubbing his already erect penis against her labia.

Elania's mouth opened in voiceless scream as orc pushed his length inside. Her body was shaking as the honourless brute pleasured himself with her stretched vagina. His dick was long and thick, despite her giving birth just minutes ago, her walls still applied slight pressure on his rod and her birth fluids worked as lubrication.

After minute of raping her, she stopped convulsing and lost consciousness. Meanwhile orc continued to piston into her by leaning over her body and with more smooth movements pushed his hard rod deeper inside her depths groaning and moaning in his sick pleasure. Her body was limp and her head bobbled each time orc fully hilted himself.

He continued to abuse her unconscious body for 15 more minutes, before reaching his peak and with several deep thrusts slammed his hips against her drenched mound to unload his potent sperm deep inside her vagina.

After regaining his breath, orc pulled his limp dick out of her abused womanhood and quickly pulled back on his pants and left the tent, leaving the draenei mother completely exposed laying on the table with her womanhood uncovered and his sperm slowly pouring out of her loose purple hole.


	8. Run

She was running away and fast. Hooves clicked on the solid city ground as her strong beefy thighs led her forward. "Quick, she must not be far!" someone shouted from behind her. Elania gasped in fear and increased her tempo.

Dimly-lit houses flashed by her as she kept running away from the stalkers. Spotting a small alley she quickly turned and ran into it slowing her pace down and being careful not to trip anywhere it was pitch black.

Elania stopped in the middle and crouched down behind boxes, the stalkers were coming closer. The sound of their voices became louder and louder, but suddenly it was dead silence. Elania swallowed and carefully leaned forward to look at the place from where she entered. She couldn't spot anyone.

"Maybe I got away…" she silently whispered to herself, before standing up and brushing off dust from her simple white dress. Elania silently and slowly proceeded further into the dark alley. It was a place between 2 large houses, which stood closely together and blocked any light source coming into the path she was walking on.

Soon enough the complete darkness started to fade, she was close to the exit on the other side. Elania carefully leaned to look behind one corner and then the other one – sight seemed to be clear.

She exhaled with huge relief and stepped out of the alley. "There you are!" came voice from her behind and suddenly arm was wrapped around her neck.

"No..!" Elania managed to choke out before the arm started to strangle her as she was being pulled back inside the dark alley.

She could barely breathe and couldn't do anything to free herself. "We've been waiting for you…" said the mysterious assaulter who kept pulling her.

"No… please no… don't hurt me.." she pleaded as her eyes started to water both from fear and lack of oxygen.

Suddenly she heard door unlocking behind her and in the next moment she was being shoved inside. Elania screamed in fear and quickly stood up to look around, it was completely dark and she couldn't see anything around her.

"No…" she muttered to herself while turning around and attempting to gain any visual information.

"Ha ha ha…" She heard the echo laugh somewhere in the room, at first it sounded like coming from above, but then as if it was coming from the walls.

"No... please… LET ME OUT!" she screamed being terrified through the bone. Suddenly she saw small reddish light coming from behind. She stopped in her tracks and very slowly started to turn around her legs barely complied she was trembling and shaking inside.

As she turned, her eyes spotted a small black candle that was lit and placed on the ground. After few seconds candles all around her ignited the room in circle formation with her being in the middle.

Elania rapidly looked around trying to see anyone, but there was only her and the black lit candles. "Yes… we can start now…" the freakish voice returned and Elania nearly collapsed.

Randomly shifting her gaze on the floor she noticed to be standing in the middle of bloody drawn pentagram. Draenei gasped in fear and started shaking.

"You can't avoid this… it will happen" the terrifying voice returned. This time it sounded like coming from one specific direction. "Come on now boys, enjoy yourselves with this goat" Elania's eyed went wide. She heard several fast steps skittering all around her. It was still dark and she couldn't see much of the room.

"No… please…" Elania stumbled on the spot looking around. Suddenly she felt someone pull at her tail. She quickly turned around and saw small red fiendish creature looking back at her and smiling. It was no taller than 30cm from the ground.

"What…" Elania gasped before yelping in pain and dropping on her knees. She quickly pulled the dress aside and saw that her blood was slowly dripping down the fresh cut. Slowly turning her head behind she saw another creature, similar like the one in front, but this one had small dagger in his hand with the tip smeared in her blood.

"Please… don't hurt me" she stammered out while looking at the small creature and started to cry. Imp showed no remorse, if anything his wicked grin didn't change at all.

Suddenly several others came rushing at her. Elania gasped as someone hit her head and made her fall horizontally on the bloody floor. She felt being turned on her back and started choking as one of them began to strangle her.

Her sight was becoming blurry as the impish creature with his wicked grin looked into her eyes while crushing her wind pipe. Despite his little height he was unnaturally strong. "Please…" Elania managed to choke out, tears and blood starting to fill her eyes.

As she was being strangled, Elania felt how her dress was getting cut in pieces. Some cuts exposed her swollen belly, others went for her breasts, making her wince in sudden pain as one of the cuts went deeper and along with the cloth also gave a soft slice under her breast.

Elania attempted to struggle and throw them off her body, but some mystical power prevented her from doing so. In the next moment she felt that her legs were being pried open.

Imp released her neck and she inhaled deeply while choking on her tears. Quickly she managed to free her left leg and blindly kicked it forward, connecting with one of the creatures heads.

Her victory was short-term as in result she got stabbed in her leg. "Aaaahhhh!" Elania cried out in pain as the dagger buried its blade deep inside her beefy thigh.

Pain was too much, while being distracted by it, in few slices her underwear was gone and she felt as something slid inside of her. Elania through pain and tears lifted her head up to see small fiendish creature between her thick thighs pushing his small 10cm dick inside her vagina. "No!" she cried out and attempted to push herself away from the small rapist but in the moment she applied force on her left leg she winced and cried out in pain. The dagger had made her leg completely useless it hurt so badly.

Meanwhile imp used her wide hips as leverage while continued to push his small pecker inside her dry cunt. Her vagina was too big for him, his small dick didn't hurt her, barely making any friction inside her, but it was unpleasant and scratched her insides, it was more about the humiliation factor than the actual penetration.

Elania cried while the imps abused her body. Her breasts were exposed, 2 of them already started sucking on her nipples. The one who was previously choking her, now pushed his small pecker against her mouth.

Elania winced in pain from the thigh and turned her head away to avoid insertion. Suddenly her mouth opened wide in another huge scream and the imp pushed his dick inside her throat making her gag.

Another imp had stabbed her, this time in her other thigh the same place. Tears ran down her eyes while the 4 imps violated her body, one in mouth, two on breasts and the last one in her vagina.

Elania nearly lost consciousness as another imp joined between her legs and pushed inside her vagina alongside his partner, he used the daggers as leverage to piston into her. Her blue blood was leaking from her beefy thighs as the imp held firmly on both daggers while pushing his small pecker inside.

Elania groaned and screamed in huge amounts of pain while the one sitting on her neck was slamming his penis down her throat.

Shortly another one joined and started to penetrate her vagina alongside the other two. Elania grunted and groaned in pain as the 3rd entered, at this point it was problematic for her vagina to accommodate all three of them, which made a very tight fit and gave her soring pain as all 3 imps started to push inside her in joint movement as one solid object.

"Mhmm!" she gurgled around the dick in her mouth, while the imps on her breasts started to chew on her nipples.

The trio between her thick thighs started to fuck her harder, making her breasts bounce on each push. They pushed their peckers all the way in each time, slamming hard against her pelvic bone. Elania groaned as they continued to rape her.

Her thighs were getting numb, daggers did their toll as streams of blue blood leaked from the cut alongside her thighs to the ground.

Elania started to weep, the familiar feeling of hot substance pouring into her depths. As the trio were done cumming, they pulled their dicks out of her abused womanhood.

Shortly the stream of imp sperm started to drip out of her gaping purple hole. Elania gasped and inhaled deeply as the imp raping her throat finally pulled out making her choke on his precum.

Freedom didn't last long as the trio who previously raped her vagina, now jumped next to her head and just as before pushed their dicks inside her throat.

Elania's eyes went wide and she thought that she will lose consciousness, immediately her air supply was cut by 90% as the trio throat raped her.

*glurk* *glurk* *glurk* was the only sound coming out of her mouth. Elania painfully grunted as someone pulled both daggers out of her thighs. She was quickly turned on her left side as the trio continued to rape her throat while holding on her horns so she wouldn't be able to get away.

"Mhhmmm!" she groaned around their dicks as she felt another pair inserting their rods inside her cum stained vagina. This time two imps shared her vaginal hole while another one pushed inside her butt.

They continued to rape the poor draenei female in similar fashion. For 20 minutes they abused all her holes just to switch with other imps. Her breasts were in cuts and bleeding in combination of her milk and their sperm.

Her upper thighs were coated in dried blood, as the cuts where the daggers were stabbed was still open.

As she laid on the floor sideways, only the glurking sounds and slams of her rapists against her mound echoed in the room as they kept raping her holes. Her vagina was thoroughly stained in cum as more imp spunk kept leaking out of her blue slit and ran down her thigh as imps continued to push their peckers inside.

*glurk* *glurk* *glurk* Elania started choking as the trio released their sperm in her throat. They quickly pulled their dicks out of her mouth as poor draenei started convulsing in attempts to regain breath. Her face was stained with tears and their smelly cum, Elania coughed heavily making some of the sperm shoot out of her throat and stain the floor nearby.

She coughed and cried meanwhile trying to clean their cum off of her face and cheeks only to wince and groan in sudden pain as the imps raping her vagina picked up the speed. Her whole body was getting bumped forward as the imps rammed their hard rods inside her cunt and ass.

"Please… no more…" she cried out, while still having her sore vagina being double-teamed by 2 imps and 1 penetrating her pucker. She kept spitting more and more cum out of her mouth, but as much as she tried, she couldn't get the foul taste out of her mouth.

The trio who previously raped her throat split up and 2 of them went back to her backside, while one stayed next to her face and started rubbing his 10cm smelly rod against her cheeks.

Elania was beyond exhausted and hopeless, but still turned her cheek away attempting to get away from the dirty prick.

She groaned in pain as the imp took hold of her hair and roughly pulled them backwards. Using the moment, he pushed his prick inside her mouth again.

Meanwhile one of the imps joined his partner to push his dick inside her ass, splitting it even more wider. Elania grunted as she felt her butt getting stretched even more.

The second imp joined the duo in her vagina and Elania cried out as again 3 hard peckers started penetrating her already stained and sore cunt.

It continued for 10 more minutes, poor draenei woman was barely conscious at this point. She was clad in imp sperm, her throat was being raped by one of them, while in total 5 imps abused her other two holes. Soon they all sped up their filthy actions, making Elania groan and weep pathetically. Her body has gone numb, she couldn't feel her throat or her waist, only pain and soreness radiated from there.

Her body kept bumping and scraping on the floor as 5 imps pushed their cocks inside her backside, their combined strength was enough to physically move the big draenei woman on the floor as they kept ravaging her depths.

After 30 seconds of enhanced pain and penetration they all came inside her. Elania felt as her vagina, butt and throat was once again getting filled with foul imp cum.

All of them quickly pulled their cocks out of her holes. Elania's body went limp, her eyes were in tears and her body reeked of their cum. Her dress was in cuts and stained in her sweat and imp cum. There was blood on her thighs, most of it had stopped flowing. Her backside was complete mess. While still laying sideways with her beefy thighs held firmly together, her butt and stretched vagina had wide streams of imp sperm running out of her blue slit.

There was a small pool of their collective spunk under her backside and it only expanded as more sperm dripped out of her abused holes.

Elania was barely breathing.

"So….I suppose you are ready now?" the sudden deep voice returned and echoed in the room. Elania could barely register what it said. "Pl… ple..." she murmured, not being able to move.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I will make sure you feel a real deal" said the voice and started laughing.

Meanwhile Elania just laid there, she was so exhausted and destroyed, that she was no longer able to do anything.

Suddenly imps around her ran away and she heard heavy steps coming her way.

Elania swallowed some of the saliva in her throat and slowly turned her head towards the source, already accepting death that with no doubt would come to her.

In couple of seconds huge demon appeared in front of her, it looked like a Felguard, he was at least 250cm tall and built as destroyer, his body was full of muscles.

But as Elania's stare went down her face paled. Felguard had at least 40cm long and thick appendage hanging between his legs.

Noticing her stare Felguard started to laugh again "I see… for you I will make sure to get the whole thing in" said Felguard and went behind her.

"No… no…" Elania whispered as she heard Felguard crouching down on his knees. She used her last strength to attempt to crawl away from the huge brute, her movement was pathetically slow.

In the next moment she let out a weak yelp as Felguard with ease took her hoof and pulled the draenei to him, then flipped her on the back.

Elania felt as the huge brute spread her legs and pulled her even closer to his waist. She was too weak to fight back or even to get away.

"Oh may… it seems my little friends have filled you for good. Well… luckily for you it will ease the penetration… maybe…." said the Felguard with evil smirk.

Elania convulsed and started trembling as she felt his massive dick rubbing against her sore and dirty vagina.

Suddenly she heard the doors being kicked. It startled the demon and he looked behind. Elania couldn't understand what was being said, but those were people voices. They were attempting to get in.

"Oh well… it seems we don't have much time" said Felguard and leaned forward pressing himself against her swollen belly making her grunt in pressure and pain.

Doors were getting kicked harder now, they were about to break. "Look at me!" said Felguard while forcibly turning her face towards him. "I want to see your face as I destroy your insides" Elania's eyes watered.

In the next moment Felguard pushed inside making Elania screech in horrible pain her cervix was split open and started bleeding. Satisfied with her pain he slowly pulled out.

His tip was smeared in cum and blood of her inner organs, she was slowly dying. "Now… time to say hello to your fetus" Smirked Felguard and lined up his 40cm rod with her bleeding vagina again.

Felguard with all his might pushed inside again making Elania let out a voiceless scream as his rod went passed her bleeding cervix and inside her uterus.

Meanwhile doors bursted open and blinding ray of light filled the room. Immediately Elania felt her breath return and her eyes snapped open.

"There is one, quickly! Bring healers, we need to attend to her!"

Elania shifted her blurry gaze towards the sound. It appeared that she was still in the same tent as before, laid on the wooden table. She tried to make out the image, it looked like a human clad in Alliance armor.

"Please… help me…" she managed to stammer out, before the last thing she saw was the human man running towards her and then everything went dark.


	9. Six Years

"One… two… three!" 2 men picked the unconscious draenei body up and with struggle moved out of the stinky orc tent.

Immediately few healers approached . "Put her down there." one of the female voices said pointing towards already prepared blanket.

Noises were coming from all around as the Alliance forces stormed and cleared the camp. There were no sounds of battle just few distant shouts of guards confirming that certain places were cleared.

Perimeter was safe and now the hardest part came to round up all the survivors and attend medically to those who needed it.

Elania's head wobbled as she was carefully put on the blanket. "Quickly assist me!" one of the female healers yelled before crouching down to the draenei.

"My gosh…" gasped the night elf druid as she sat down on her knees on the opposite side of her paladin friend.

"It's not the time Alisandre she looks to be in a very bad shape" said female paladin and quickly pulled out a knife to fully cut open dress.

Carefully examining her round breasts and chest her hands stopped at her midriff and holy light started to glow – "Her breasts seems alright aside from few bruises and small bites I will scan her torso now." Said the female paladin.

"Prepare healing words…" said the paladin with one hand in front of her mouth as if holding herself from throwing up. "She will need a lot." Said paladin and moved her glowing hand towards the pelvis.

Druid female was already meditating. Healing energy started to embrace the unconscious draenei. Meanwhile paladin kept scanning her body for more detailed information on her condition.

"Multiple penetrations…" paladin wiped sweat from her forehead while keeping on concentrating.

"Very recently given birth. She has inner bleeding coming from the uterus…" paladin continued while trying to hold herself together.

"Also cervix has been damaged due to rough object insertion… most likely cause of rape." Paladin shook her head and groaned.

"These bastards should rot in hell…" druid opened her eyes for a moment to see what her friend was talking about.

Looking into her friends eyes paladin continued – "I sense at least 7 different semen samples in her… most of them orcs." She said and with disgust looked away.

"I will help you with this we need to get her condition stable before we can transport her to Stormwind." Said paladin and joined in to heal her body.

Some of the guards took a glimpse to look at the process, but quickly averted their eyes to avoid being called out. Not every day they could observe naked draenei female, but even they knew that it wasn't the best situation and that she had probably went through the worst.

After 30 mins of hard and complicated healing work paladin finally stood up – "We need to clean her properly when we get back." She said while holding a tissue with mixed fluids in her hand.

"Give her at least some modesty please… cover her up." Paladin pointed to her druid friend to which she quickly nodded and put a soft and warm cotton blanket over her form so only the head and bottom of her hooves stood out.

"Guys assist please!" called paladin and quickly guards arrived to once again carefully pick the draenei in their arms and load it inside a carriage.

"I will stay with her just in case she wakes up or her condition changes, attend to others." Said paladin and climbed in the carriage.

"As you wish Meia." Nodded druid and ran towards the centre of the camp.

*few hours later*

The rough and bumpy road made her head wobble back and forth. Noticing her eyelids starting to move human paladin very gently touched her shoulder.

After a moment Elania's eyes opened and her blurry gaze shifted towards the close leaning female.

"You need to regain your strength… stay down you are in safety now." Some distant voice echoed in her head as she saw the females lips parting ever so slightly after each word.

Elania felt how something unexplainable gently washed over her body and once again sleep subdued her.

*few days later*

"Shh… she is waking up" one voice said. Some audible steps followed "My goodness… I knew she will make it." Said another one.

Elania was slowly regaining her consciousness, first her finger moved and then her tail made a little jerk movement.

Hearing the voices around her she slowly opened her eyes. The warm and bright light made it hard to see, but after keeping her eyes halfway open they started to adjust and eventually she could identify the persons around her.

"Elania…" she heard a soft yet manly voice coming from the being just next to her. After turning her head in the direction of the voice a sudden smile crept on her face. "Falan…" she whispered and yelped in pain as the massive uncle hugged her.

"Ey! Easier, she is still very weak." A bearded dwarf priest interrupted. Falan quickly stepped back and nodded while brushing away tears of happiness.

"I was looking for you Falan… me and…" suddenly her face became unreadable. Seeing that Elania was on the verge of freaking out, Falan quickly stepped in "No Elania… you are safe and your son Malen as well…" he gently hugged her.

Letting out a choke she started to weep. The memories of the events that had happened to her hit her like a truck.

"Shh... Don't cry…" whispered Falan while gently stroking her back. Elania was shaking.

"They… they hurt me.." she stammered out. "It's all in the past now, your body has been fully healed and healers did their absolute best to wash all the bad stuff from you baby…" Falan gently touched her hair.

"Baby…" she responded in monotone. Then another memory kicked in.

"Baby…" she said louder and attempted to get up. Falan managed to hold her down. "It's alright! Elania calm down… take a look." He ended the sentence on somewhat uplifting tone.

Elania turned her teary eyes in the opposite direction and her soul simply exploded in radiant glory.

She saw a small blueish being in the hands of a human female. The small tail was jerking back and forth as the female cradled the newborn in her hands, while taking a quick glance over to the bed.

"I believe this is yours." Smiled the female and slowly approached the bed.

All the pain washed away from her as she held her young baby girl in her hands. Nothing else mattered in this special moment.

"Leah…" said Elania and gave a soft kiss on the forehead of her newborn. It made Falan chuckle "I guess one thing has been decided then, at least we won't need to strangle our brains for this task. Leah it is…" he smiled and leaned closer to the pair.

"Where is Malen?" Elania warmly asked. Falan looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "At our home, waiting. Our new home." Said Falan and smiled.

Elania lifted her eyebrow. "After what had happened… King Anduin granted us house just outside the Stormwind next to the lake. The sight is magnificent…" dreamily responded Falan.

"I want to see it… and meet my son." She looked into the Falans eyes. "Please let's get there." Falan smiled. "With pleasure."

*6 years later*

Heavy stomps came closer to the house before the well-crafted wooden doors opened. "Hey sweety how was your day at school?" Asked Elania while flipping through the book of enchanthing.

After the doors roughly was shut, it startled her and she looked at her son. Without even looking at his mother he started to climb up to the 2nd floor.

"It sucked…" he stammered out. "What… why?" Elania asked in confusion and quickly put down the book to follow her son upstairs.

Taking hold of her cream colored dress not to trip anywhere.

Malen pushed his room doors open and just laid down in the bed sighing. In couple of seconds his mother entered in the room and crossed her hands.

"What happened?" she asked.

Malen looked at her for a moment but then his gaze returned to the ceiling.

"Those assholes picked on me again." He sighed again and crossed his own hands in anger.

Elanias eyes went wide. "Who picked on you? Why?" she asked and sat down on the end side of his bed.

"My classmates… Lance and Luke with Mark. They are such pricks…" he was on the verge of breaking.

Elania put her hand on her sons thigh. "Has this happened before? You never told me you had issues?" she said in genuine tone.

"It has been going on for weeks… it's just I didn't want to mention them… they speak stupid shit anyway…" Malen said and groaned.

"What are they saying Malen?" Elania asked. Malen looked at his mom with almost guilt and pain. "They… they say that we are entitled assholes, that we got our house only because… because…" Malen was stammering to which Elania calmed him down by gently squeezing his thigh.

"It doesn't matter, just tell me."she responded and Malen swallowed.

"Because you have been whoring out to the entire city guard squad and being a personal toy to the Anduin…" Malen finished and got red of saying such nonsense.

Elania was shocked "How dare… what.." she looked away with shock. Obviously It wasn't true. The reason they got the house was due to the horrible events that had happened to her 6 years ago, but for obvious reasons it was kept secret. Not to mention that she hasn't slept with anyone since then.

Occasionally she had her time alone moments, when she explored herself and catched some pleasure with her fingers and sometimes a cucumber, but not with a person. It was something she wasn't sure that will be able to overcome that soon.

"This is so horrible… they have no idea what you went through mom…" her son said and fresh tears visibly appeared in his eyes.

Elania without saying a word got closer and hugged her son. "It's alright sweety… it's in the past now and… it will remain there." She said and finished.

After leaning back from the hug she asked – "How old are they?" a strict tone in her voice.

"Lance is night elf and he is like 20… and head taller than me… why is that even a thing? Shouldn't we be taller than them?" Malen asked in anger.

"Our lifespan is different Malen. We both share long lives with night elves, but they mature sooner, this is why you are still about 180cm at the age of 18, but he is taller."

Elania gently patted his shoulder. "You will overgrow him, no worries about that."

Malen nodded – "Those other 2 freaks are barely 18 and even shorter than I am, but they keep nagging me."

Elania shook her head.

"I won't tolerate this… I will talk to them." She said and got up. Malen quickly got up.

"What? No! It will make things even worse…" he said and his mother stopped to look at him.

"Why?" she said neutrally.

Malen dropped his head and looked at the floor. "Because for that human asshole Luke… his dad is head of Stormwind Royal guards and he holds strong power… this is why he can act like piece of shit towards me and not get in trouble…"

Elania thought about this, but decided otherwise. ''Alright… I will try to think of something else…" she said and left the room.

Hearing her son sigh and drop into his bed once again.

No, she had to do something.

"I will go to the market. Gonna bring you something tasty." Yelled Elania from her room while changing from her long cream color dress to put on her sky blue one that ended just below her knees.

It was in the middle of the summer so while it was slowly approaching evening – the temperatures were still pretty high and wearing anything more than that would make it unbearable.

Leaving her house with the fruit basket in hands Elania went straight to the Stormwind. Just in few minutes the familiar Stormwind pavement clicked under her hooves as she crossed the beautiful bridge.

Upon reaching the famous Trade District instead of the nearby stores that offered various goods for different prices her gaze turned towards the Cathedral Square.

Taking a deep breath she marched forward. It was the place where her son's school was located and the most likely place where to deal with the issue that her son was facing.

On her way occasional student passed her. Some having a chat with each other, others just rushing by to quickly get to their homes as If running from something horrible as it may as well be.

Eventually reaching the square she noticed that most students were already gone aside from few groups that were scattered around and chatting.

Most were mixed raced like humans and dwarfs or night elves and draenei, but one group particularly stood out. It matched the description quite well of how her son had described his bullies.

There were two humans and a night elf. In somewhat more secluded area. There was some benches and trees and it appeared that they were playing some kind of physical endurance game in which one would show an exercise while others has to repeat it and vice versa.

After hesitating for a moment Elania started to walk towards the group.

As she was approaching one of the humans shifted a quick glance to her and immediately poked his two buddies who immediately looked and grinned.

Elania noticed their vibes and it made her uncomfortable but there was no turning back now.

Keeping her posture up she finally reached the group and crossed her arms.

One of the humans whistled while the night elf brushed his cheek.

"Yes? How can we help you?" smirked the 3rd human, while the night elf very blatantly observed her tall form.

With an authoritative tone Elania spoke – "I suppose you three are Lance, Luke and Mark?" The party looked at each other and started to laugh. Making Elania slightly shift in her position. Even though she heavily towered over the 3 guys she was still outnumbered.

After the brief laughing session Lance stood up and moved closer to her standing just few feet apart. Lance being 190cm tall was nearly as tall as her and therefore could almost look directly in the eyes of the draenei female.

"Do we have a problem?" he smiled grossly making Elania step back a bit, but not as much to notice it. "Yes we do!" she increased her voice while looking directly in the eyes of the night elf male.

"You… and your pals" she pointed towards the both humans "Better leave my son alone and…" before she could continue Luke yelled – "Oh! Now I remember… this is the whore of a mother!" everyone including Elania went dead silent, but soon the awkward chuckle came from Mark and Lance joined in by showing thumbs up to the Luke for the ''brave'' comment.

Elania was shocked. She stepped aside to look at the Luke who appeared not to be intimidated not even the slightest amount.

"How dare you… I will tell about you to the school principal, he will…" Elania was interrupted by Luke who casually stood up and went to her.

He was much shorter than her only about 174cm, but her 200cm posture obviously left no effect on him.

Elania looked down on the short human as he looked at her in the eyes with this sadistic smirk.

"Is that so…?" asked Luke while trailing his eyes from the bottom of her hooves to her slightly exposed legs to reach her full bosom and eventually her angry straight face.

"Big words coming from a cheap whore. Am I right boys?" laughed Luke and started to circle her. Elania didn't even move her mind was still in shock to hear such vulgar words coming from these young students regarding her.

"What is in the store today…?" smirked Luke and roughly lifted her dress from behind, for a small moment exposing her thick blue thighs and white panties to the group.

By instinct she pushed away his hand and *slap*. Everyone stood in the motion as a wave of whistles and ''ouch'' came from his buddies.

Meanwhile Luke was holding his cheek where her palm collided with his face.

"You little shit…" gasped Elania out of stress and adrenaline. "I will report you to office you will be in so much trouble." Elania looked at Luke in confusion seeing him slowly starting to shake with giggling as he was still rubbing his reddening cheek.

"No… that's where you are wrong BITCH…" spatting out the last word. He looked into her eyes once more. "It's you and your son who is in trouble now and you can blame yourself for that. You better find a way to fix it or else…" angrily responded Luke to which Elania one last time looked at the all 3 bullies and quickly marched away.

Sounds of cat calls and ''whore'' was echoing behind her as she frustrated beyond belief went home.

The Sun was close to descent so to actually keep her promise Elania bought some fresh fruits and headed home.

Next morning she woke up noticing that her son had already departed for school. Sitting up in the bed and stretching her arms she slowly stood up to go to the nearby drawer to pick up some fresh underwear. This time she put on a yellow themed dress and went outside to the nearby lake.

Sun was bright and hot showing no mercy. Since Falan had agreed to spend some time with her daughter to go on a small camping trip there was not much for Elania to do.

Upon reaching the lake she held her dress higher as her hooves enjoyed the refreshing lake water as she walked along the shore. Wind was pleasant and gently caressed her face.

After few hours she decided to head back home. Upon entering the house she saw her son's bag simply laid on the ground.

"Sweety? You already home?" Elania nervously asked before heading to the 2nd floor from where she could hear noises coming.

Upon reaching her sons room she found him rushing through drawers as if searching for something.

"Honey, what are you looking for?" Elania asked and went to her son. As Malen turned towards her her hands immediately came to her mouth in shock.

Her son's lip was busted and he had a bad bruise on his left eye. "Wha… what happened to you?!" she nearly screamed and rushed to him to hold his face in her hands.

Malen shook his head and shyly looked away. "Nothing… nothing important." He stammered out. Elania clearly knew what had happened.

"Come, I need to get you to the hospital." She started to pull her son towards the exit but he insisted and pulled away.

"I'm fine I said! I just need some tissues…" he groaned. Elania felt sick, it was going too far.

After bringing her son some clear tissues she immediately left the house without saying anything.

With knuckles held tight and face full of anger she marched towards the Cathedral.

Her yellow dress barely able to keep up with her rapid movement as she approached her destination.

The way they both were being treated was so unjust and wrong it made her blood boil.

Upon entering the massive square the infamous group was already visible leaning against the nearby wall and visibly cracking jokes and chit-chatting.

This time however no one else was there but it wasn't of concern for her, she was pissed and if needed would deal with them herself.

Her hooves kept clicking on the stone bricks as she came closer and closer to her targets.

The party was so busy on their own that they didn't even notice the yellow dressed draenei approaching before it was too late.

As they turned to see her Elania immediately pushed Luke against the wall startling his companions.

Elania was much stronger and taller than Luke and the sight was comical the least.

"You… it was you who beat up my son wasn't it?" she spew out with anger while with reasonable strength held Luke against the wall with her hands.

*spit* Elania backed away in shock cleaning her eye in which Luke just spat in it.

"Get off me you blue whore!" shouted Luke straightening himself up to regain at least some kind of posture in front of her and his companions.

Making a quick gesture with his hand the night elf and human stepped behind the draenei who was still busy clearing her vision.

"You little shit… you are don…" she was about to step closer but her movement got halted.

Lance and Mark held her from behind restricting her movement. "Let me go!" she yelled while trying to break free, but the combined strength of the night elf and human was too much to beat.

Meanwhile she heard Luke chuckle and looked forward to see his cocky grin.

"Well well…" he laughed while getting uncomfortable close to the Elania. "You simply cannot stay out of the trouble can you?" he said and looked to the both sides of the square.

Elania looked into his eyes while still attempting to jerk free from the other two.

"Let me go… or you will be sorry!" she attempted to sound threatening, but it didn't work. Luke pointed to her sides.

"Oh no missy… it looks like you are the one being in trouble." Stepping closer he carefully touched her hip. "It appears that we are the only one here" Luke grinned and slowly moved his hand lower to reach under her dress.

Survival instinct with adrenaline entered in her veins and Elania rapidly kicked Luke in the guts with her knee. Making him fall on the knees and groaning in blunt pain meanwhile both his buddies attempted to push the draenei on the ground. Mark went to her left leg trying to collapse her from behind, but Elania acted quick enough and gave a rough backwards kick with her thigh right on the forehead of the human attacker making him fall on his all fours.

Unfortunately the shift of weight was all the night elf needed and he successfully tripped the draenei mother on her back. Elania groaned in pain as her back collided with the thick stone floor.

Luke shifted his gaze on the scene as night elf had climbed on the top of the draenei and attempting to get hold of her flailing arms as she desperately tried to slap and punch him.

"Get off me you sick fuck!" Elania shouted now in visible panic in her voice. Flashbacks of her past started to emerge from long gone memories as she was struggling to retain at least some kind of control.

Slowly getting up Luke groaned ''Get her drugged, I want this bitch…" said Luke and approached the fighting duo while still holding his stomach that hurt from her knee.

Lance nodded and instead of trying to catch her hands he started to choke her. Elania felt how her air was starting to become cut off she hit her hooves on the ground and with all her strength attempted to pull of the purple hands of her assaulter but with no luck.

"No… get off…!" she stammered out while attempting to breathe but in a split second her neck was free and she inhaled deeply through the mouth.

This was all the Mark needed and by quickly pinching her nose closed he poured a substance in her mouth making her gargle and choke on the liquid for a few seconds.

"Well done guys!" congratulated Luke as he stood next to the draenei head as she was now breathing heavily. Her gaze went to the Luke – "Sweet dreams whore, I bet you will enjoy this." He said and laughed.

"No… what is happening…" Elania whispered as she felt becoming more disoriented. Her head was starting to spin a bit making everything a lot harder to understand.

"Pick her up and move quickly to that back alley!" shouted Luke and ran forward to check if it was clear beforehand.

Lance and Mark took hold of her arms and pulled her up. Elania's legs immediately collapsed. Not only everything was spinning in front of her, but her legs also refused to carry her weight.

She didn't even notice as her 200cm tall body was being dragged to the nearby secluded back alley that didn't go anywhere.

Elania was still conscious and could remotely understand what was happening however she was unable to move at all or even cry for help.

"Fast! Put her on that box there." Said Luke as he let his buddies with the drugged female pass him as he checked for the one last time if there was anyone noticing them.

Voices were no longer clear instead they sounded distorted and echoey.

"How much time we have?" one voice asked with audible metallic sounds nearby. "Not much, better have our go before it's too late." Replied another one.

Elania saw shifting shadows and then felt a small impact on her backside. She was put down on the cold and solid ground.

She could no longer recognize faces but knew that someone was next to her head leaning over her. Shivers overcame her body as something warm and wet started to slide over her neck and then the sudden cold around her chest area.

"Nice melons… let me have a feel." Someone said and Elania felt as rough hands began to knead her breasts.

She could feel everything but aside from that she was completely limp. Elania had completely lost control over her body. Drug itself made her question what was really happening and what was just a hallucination.

Suddenly the familiar feel of something warm and wet was on her chest. Her mind was blank and as much as she attempted to move or shout or do anything at all the best that came out of her was a slight jerk movement.

''Finally… let's have some real fun." Excited voice in the distance called and the feeling of sudden cold appeared in her lower regions.

"How modest…" another voice commented. Elania felt her body being slightly lifted for a second just to be put on the ground once more.

"Let me keep those please…" said another one. "Fine, as you wish… I have a real deal here with me anyway." Chuckled another distorted voice.

Elania felt her body being moved a bit again or her legs to be specific.

"Woah… this one goes all natural. Good that I have just the tool I need…" laughed someone.

Elania deep down knew what was about to happen, but the drug didn't allow her to fully understand it. She was in between reality and dream world or in her case nightmare.

She slightly jerked upon feeling the all too familiar wet and warm combination, but in this case it was coming from her lower side.

"Tastes weird… but I don't mind…" said another voice before she felt her legs being spread a bit more apart.

"Hey! Stop slacking and stay on guard for me will ya? I don't want this to be interrupted…" this time it was louder but still as distorted as possible.

Elania groaned silently as something went into her. "Not bad… I could get used to this…" she felt how her body started to slide back and forth slightly.

It was a small motion but a constant one and her insides felt strange. As if something was crawling its way in.

"How is it…?" sliding motion became more rapid. "Not bad… just little too loose for my taste has a nice grip though…" Elania's vacant stare drilled into the nearby wall. Each time making her lose eye focus as her body was being moved.

"Dry as a bone though… good thing I was so hard for her or I would never be able to stick it in..." both started to laugh filling her head with even more distortion.

For several minutes she felt the bumps as her body was being pushed back and forth. The strange feeling in her loins kept alerting her that something was not right, but her mind was completely disconnected from reality.

Soon enough her lower area became more sensitive making her open her mouth and letting out small gasps as the movement inside of her increased its speed.

"Finally dude… I was waiting my turn like forever…" distorted slapping sounds started to echo in the dark alley. "Shut… up!" grunted out the other one before reaching his limit.

Loud and desperate moan echoed in the secluded alley as the long built up orgasm washed through the body of assailant. While clinging to the thick blue thighs load after load got deposited in the depths of the victim.

Sudden warmth spread inside her loins making Elania's head even more confused.

"Geez… why inside you asshole… I don't want to stick it in your spunk…" another distorted complaint resonated in her head. At this time the drug had fully taken effect turning her into a vegetable.

"Piss off… I wanted to degrade this bitch as much as possible… take her ass if you don't want her cunt..." Groan came out from one of the assailants and another shifting of shadows took place.

"I don't care… I always wanted to feel draenei pussy." Replied the other and once again Elania felt her legs being moved.

"I want to take her from behind like the goat she is…"distorted voice washed through her brain as she felt her body being moved drastically.

In couple of seconds she was turned on her stomach with face pressed sideways to the stone floor. Drool started to drip out of her mouth as the familiar bumping returned.

Once again the feeling of something being inserted between her legs went through her. Elania groaned in pressure as weight was being pushed on her back – forcing her further in the cold floor.

2nd assailant took his time in bracing his hips and chest against her backside while slamming his erection inside her already defiled loins.

Sudden grunt echoed in the alley – "Ah… fuck… I did not expect this to be so lewd and intense… I'm cumming!" moaned the person and started to shake while pushing his hips as firmly as possible against her blue cheeks to unload his own spunk as deep inside her vagina as he could.

After few unnecessary jerks he slipped out and fell back on his ass to regain the breathing while still occasionally contracting like an electrified frog.

"You fucking loser… don't tell me you were a virgin!" sudden laugh erupted. Sound of clap echoed in the alley – "I guess not anymore, welcome in the club."

Elania felt as if someone was playing ping-pong with her head. It started to hurt and her vision was still blurry, but she very slowly started to feel her body.

"Hey Lance! You up, bitch is starting to regain her senses, you better hurry up!" This line was still heavily distorted for her, however not as much as before – the drug was starting to fade away slowly.

"And I thought you will never ask…" a smug reply came from the 3rd member. "Hey… pick her up for me please and push her against the box, I want to have her this way…" suddenly several steps shifted around her as for the split second she could no longer feel the cold surface.

Impact made her let out a painful groan as her chest landed harshly on a wooden box.

"Are you for real…?" voice behind her asked. "Your spunk is dripping down her cunt and along the thighs…" Elania's mind was still fucked, but she did feel in addition to the warmth inside her something was tickling her inner thighs and going further down.

"Let me show you how it's done…" metallic sounds entered in her head before with a sudden boom they stopped.

Collective sigh was heard behind her as she felt something gripping at her cheeks.

"This guys… is my little friend…" commented the 3rd assailant. "Geez Lance… I guess benefits of being a night elf eh…?" added another one.

"Fuck… I want to see this… rape this bitch hard. Show me it in action!" shouted the last one before a smug laugh was heard.

Elania's eyes went wide and she even managed to produce a loud groan as the night elf penetrated her abused slit in one go.

"That's it…" grunted the well-endowed night elf male –"Take my meat you draenei whore." Taking a chunk with her dark hair he held her head firmly pressed against the box and with absolutely no care in the world started to piston into her as roughly as he could.

Tears started to run down her eyes as this was hurting her badly. Drug still haven't given her control over her body, however the pain started to become very noticeable and she could feel how the above than average manhood was rutting inside of her unprepared birth canal.

The other two were observing the scene in awe how roughly and viciously their buddy took the draenei female.

It was so intense as if it was a mating season. Their tools were no match to the hung night elf and even gave them a slight complex that their manhoods perhaps were even not that noticeable for her. But this they knew instantly that she will feel.

Wooden box was creaking under the rough penetration and their weight. Her abused and stained blue lips were fully spread apart to accommodate the thick and rough invader.

Night elf kept slamming inside of her each time reaching her cervix. Cheeks were wet from tears and she kept looking sideways as the assailant took her.

Short grunts of pain left her mouth each time the rapist invaded her deepest places.

Her vision almost blacked out each time he pushed against her cervix. The combination of pain and strong bump shook her whole body.

"That's it you whore… take it… take it all…" gasped the rapist as this activity was giving him nice cardio training.

Both humans kept watching and even stroked their own cocks while seeing how more fluids began to leak down the joint place of their copulation.

After few minutes there was a small puddle of combined fluids and spunk on the floor just under her still being ravaged vagina.

"Ok… let's do this…" moaned night elf before increasing his speed and making Elania to close her eyes due to sudden spike in pain she was experiencing.

Giving several long strokes night elf finally reached his own peak and started to erupt inside of her. Load after load her abused and stretched draenei pussy was forced to consume.

Lance kept holding to her motherly hips to make sure that no drop went to waste. After 30 seconds of staying inside he carefully pulled out his spent manhood. It left with a wet ''plop'' sound as stream of spunk started to drip out of her stretched and gaping hole. First bigger chunks and then a steady stream of white substance kept leaking down her blueish opening and alongside her thigh to end up joining the already created puddle.

They noticed that her body was starting to shake if it was from drug or crying they had no clue.

"Ok, let's go… fast!" shouted Luke and quickly departed with both his buddies.

Elania shortly slid off the box and fell down on her side. Her yellow dress dirty and stained with bodily fluids while her backside fully exposed and more sperm slowly leaving her birth canal through the slightly spread and engorged lips.


End file.
